Rainy Day Girl
by Anime Skittals
Summary: This is about a girl who's past of flame and sadness made her a warped and confusing person at the age of thirteen. She gets killed by a gun shot and is brought back to life with a kiss. She becomes a spirit detective and her first mission was quite rar
1. Shot on Her First Day

Author's Notes: Yo, how are ya'll? I'm fine. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho (Sorry for the bad spelling) fiction. I hope you like it. I'd like to thank the people who gave me tips on making my most popular Yu-Gi- Oh fiction, "Lemonade Girl". Hopefully it will give me the advantage to making this my most popular Yu Yu Hakusho fiction. Hope ya enjoy. I got this inspiration from watching the show and a fiction for Gundium Wing called "Blood Cravers". * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once upon a long time ago, when a little five year old girl watched her parents house burn down. Flame everywhere. Flame on the roof, flame on the grass, flame in the trees. The one flame that burned everything out of proportion was the flame that grew in the little girls' eyes. Her parents died that day, but not because of a simple fire. They weren't in the fire. Her parents died in battle against demons. She didn't hate the demons for what they did, but she didn't favor their company. She didn't do anything about the fire. She didn't care, she had no parents to go home to anymore. That wasn't her house, it was her parents. So she stood there, watching the house burn down as the sparks of fire blew past her hair. Her fiery blond hair blew with the wind that spread the fire. The day was engraved in her heart for eternity. Hiding the facts for years. Only to find the person she was to become. She needed to tell someone. She admitted to her own weakness. Then she became the being that was warped and confusing. This little girls' name is Hikage Taiyo.  
  
EIGHT YEARS LATER  
  
Hikage was walking on the streets in her black trench coat at the age of thirteen. She had her hands in her pockets and was looking down at the ground. She had wished that the sky turned rainy today, but then again it was better than any other day. Her hair was a little bit higher than her knees, but that was all. She wasn't sure what that certain craving for chocolate was all about. She reached a corner where the park was. She went to cross a street. She heard some guys babbling about some kind of chess game they lost and that, blah, blah, blah. That was a gang trying to kill a guy over losing a stupid chess game. She walked forward and then turned right. She had her back against a tree listening to the conversation to get info before she barged in and found out that it was some misunderstanding. She was keeping an eye on the men that were hassling the chess champ. One of the guys pulled out a gun and blah, blah, blah. That was certainly Hikage's move. She ran out from the trees and said, you might want to try and shoot me first. One of the guys said "Who's this freakin' little girl think she is?" The man who appeared to be the leader said " It doesn't matter. Any witnesses must be eliminated. The man kept on shooting and was missing every shot as she dodged ever one. When she got close enough, she gave him an uppercut and the gun flew in the air. She caught it and then tried shooting at the man positioning his gun to shoot her, but nothing happened "Urhhh, how many damn bullets did this ass hole put in here." *bang*. The bullet pierced right through her as she fell backward to the ground.  
A pool of blood surrounded her. Yep, she was dead. Had no parents to go home to. To have a funeral with. She might get to see her parents in heaven though. She wasn't even sure she was going to heaven with all the stuff that she's done in her past. Instead of seeing a bright light or flame she saw some kid with an idiot hat that had "Jr." inscribed on it. The young man said " Give me your name miss." She responded with a confused face on "Hikage Taiyo." The little boy scrolled his finger down the list and then his eyes bulged out." Ahhh, I don't think you're suppose to be here. Are you sure you're dead?" Hikage gave him a disgusted look and said " Does it look like I'm alive?" The little boy reached through her and fell from his desk and said " Oh dear, my dad's going to kill me for this. How could I have let this happen? Back to the human world you go. We have big expectations for you. We need you to go back to your body in the Tsuki hospital. It's very important you go back inside when you see a guy with pink hair kissing you though."  
She was in a hospital in the same room as her body. A guy with pink hair came in the room with a guy who had tall black hair. The one with black hair said " I can't believe the baby sent us to kiss the girl awake. It's the most less likely thing that we would want to do." The pink haired one said " He is a strange one isn't he." The pink haired one looked at Hikage's body and leaned over it. Hikage remembered what the kid said so she did it and after the pink haired guy kissed her. She groaned and then sat up putting her right hand on her forehead. She looked over and said " You're from the spirit world aren't you. I was listed as a spirit detective and you needed ot revive me because it's time that I start my duties. Am I correct?" The pink haired guy said in suspicion " How is it you know this?" Hikage said calmly " I would like to know your names before I give away any information." The pink haired guy responded " I am Korama and my partner is Hiei over there." He pointed at Hiei leaning on the door. Hikage made a small grunt as she looked over at Hiei and then back at Korama and said " I don't give off info as easy as knowing names. I'll only tell you that I just know about it. Don't worry, there was no glitch in the human world to my knowledge." She attempted to get off the bed, but she then stopped herself from the pain in her stomach that was once the shot that killed her. A flash of light appeared in the room.  
They appeared in the office of that little kid again. The little kid was on the phone and stopped talking for a minute to say " I'll give you your test as soon as I'm done with this call." Hikage waited and then she heard a big shriek. The kid hung up. Hikage reminded him " About my test, what is it?" The kid said in panic "Oh , yeah, uhh, your mission is to get through the spirit world tournaments alive." He then pressed a button and sent her to the tournament. Korama said " We'll lead you to the battle field." Hikage grunted.  
They got to the field and they were choosing who would fight. Yuske was arguing that he wanted to fight. Koroma announced " We have a new team mate. She hasn't gone through training yet, but the top gave her the orders." They were against a team of human slash animal people. They had mysterious powers. It reminded Hikage of the one who killed her parents. Apparently that's who was standing on the arena. After eight full years. She found the chance to kill the person that killed her parents. Hikage said "I'll take this fight." She said with a serious face.  
She walked up to the arena and the opponent said " I'll give you an introduction so you know who killed you after this fight. I am Kage Matsuyo. And your name?" Hikage smirked and said " You might remember me. You killed my parents when I was five." She threw her trench coat to the side and said " I am Hikage Taiyo." She revealed the sword that hid from under her trench coat. The black haired man with black colored ears said " Ahhhh, yes, you were the daughter of Yue Taiyo. He was quite the annoyance. I'll have to dispose of your whole family once and for all." He drew his sword and ran toward Hikage. When he was only an inch away she drew her sword as well and blocked his attack. The swiftness of the maneuver made sparks blow away with the pressure blow of the sword. Hikage pushed her sword against his with extreme force making him blow back thirty feet. The man smirked and said " Heh, you broke a record. Nobodies ever withdrew me more than five feet. Makes me wonder what other power you've obtained while I was away." Hikage said with a determined voice " Oh, I'll show you what I can't do ass hole." She raised her sword and then yelled our " Spirit Blade Energy!" She swung the sword and blue spirit energy came flying at the man. The energy contained lightning. When it hit the man the man crouched down in pain. Hikage smirked and said " It would have been time for you to retire soon anyway. This was just a way of saying that you wouldn't have made it to retiring without me killing you." Hikage saw the man smirk as he said snickering " You can't seriously think that someone who killed your father would have been done that easily? You are so naive little one." She then grunted and turned the grunt into a spell " Spirit Light!" Light appeared as if they were in a realm of light. It was too bright to see for the man. The man snickered and said " Heh, a waist of your spirit energy. I can scense you coming closer." When the light cleared and the audience could see. Hikage was holding her sword against the mans' neck and said closely to his ear " Who said it was spirit energy?" Then slit his throat. The man fell to the ground and was gasping for air as he reached up to Hikage. Hikage responded with " You really wanna know what kind of energy it was don't you. I don't feel the need to tell anybody for that matter. I'd like it if we could fight again someday. I'd like if you could come back to the Earth as a better person. For now, you gotta rest in peace." He then fell down completely as the cold face looking down at him looked away.  
She was looking at the other team and said " What do you think? I'll make it easier for you. How about one on the rest of you?" The other team nodded their heads, yes, in agreement and went on the platform. Hikage looked at her team and saw Hiei yielding a sword. She then yelled out to Hiei " Yo, swordsman!" She forgot his name. She only met him today and she didn't have any friends, but she had a thing with forgetting names. She walked over to her team. Hiei responded with a disgusted glare and said " What the hell is it?" Hikage said " I'm planning on doing something. I need two swords to accomplish it. Do you know what the Acid Wind attack is?" Hiei said " No, but I'll be willing to try. What the hell is it?" Hikage answered " All you have to do is go to the middle of the ring and stick your sword in the platform. I suppose I'll have to store the energy since you don't know what it is." Korama was shocked that she knew all these spells. She had barely started and she already knew spells that even Hiei hasn't heard of.  
Hiei stepped onto the platform and Hikage said " Change of plans guys. Two against all you guys. Don't expect me to go easy just because I'm a girl though. The announcer then gave them the signal to fight. Hikage and Hiei ran to the middle holding the handle of their swords to get ready for the attack. Hikage and Hiei drew their swords and they were surrounded. The monsters were coming at then from every direction. Hikage said " Lets make this quick." She said over her shoulder and stuck her sword in the platform as well as Hiei. Hikage then said " Acid Wind !" The arena around Hikage and Hiei began to turn into crater. Hiei thought to himself " What is this? Some kind of weak gale." When the wind that appeared making the arena a crater around them hit a monster they swiftly got torn to shreds. When the thin layer that was blown away by the attack was fully complete all the monsters were torn to shreds and not a brain or trace was left. Hikage turned and smiled at Hiei saying " Thanks for the help. Now do you know why it's called acid wind?" Hiei grunted and turned around. The announcer then said "Well. . . uhhh . . . It appears that team Urameshi is the winner. Shew, I almost got turned into nothing. Apparently that's all for today. "  
Korama said to Genkai " That girl is extremely powerful. She seems to know know spells even when she just started." Genkai responded by saying " She is not as powerful as she appears. Her power is weaker than all of ours, but she seems to have a way to make the spell go beyond the limit of her power. Her power does increase every time she fights, but it is increasing at a very slow rate." Korama was puzzled by the girls' ability to create such limits for herself.  
As they were walking on the path back to the hotel Hikage was looking at the ground as she usually did. Hiei was talking to Korama and said " You wonder why she carries a sword in the human world. Pf, believing that she has the right to kill everything that threatens her. I don't have anything against it, but I would of liked our mission better if all we had to do was bust her out of jail." Hiei then crossed his arms. Hikage was listening to the sounds of everyday life. Hearing the yelling and fighting that had become of both the spirit world and the human world. Hikage stopped and held the part of her stomach that got shot. There was a bandage from the hospital still there. Hikage looked over her shoulder and said " I'll be with you guys in a minute. You keep on going ahead. I have to do something before I get to the hotel." Boton nodded in agreement and the rest walked on. Everybody but Hiei.  
He wanted to know what was going on. Hiei wanted to know at least something about the new attendant. He hid behind a tree as Hikage walked into the forest far enough so that she wouldn't be seen from the path. She sat on a rock. She took off her trench coat and took off the cloth that was tightly wrapped around her stomach. When she loosened it her pupils quickly grew small and she coughed up blood. She set down the cloth wiping the blood from her lips with her arm. She then lifted her red shirt half way up. She took off the bandage that covered the womb and shoved two of her fingers into the womb and pulled out a bullet. She winced as the blood from the womb spilled out once more. She wrapped the cloth around her stomach under her shirt and then made sure there was nothing unnatural about how the cloth looked under her shirt.  
Hiei wasn't even sure how she had died. She was killed with a bullet. She hid it all that time without flinching during battle. Hikage then walked out of the forest and ran to catch up with the rest. Hiei knew why Hikage needed to use the acid wind attack. It was so she could simply beat the rest of the team without the pain of the bullet being revealed. She had already beaten one of the opponents' team mate, which made her stomach ache with pain. She couldn't have done anymore complicated maneuvers. He knew one of her weaknesses, but it wouldn't last long. The womb would eventually heal.  
  
AT THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
In the living room everybody was eating accept Hikage and Hiei. Hikage was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed. Hiei was leaning against the mini hall to their rooms as he looked closely at Hikage. She was looking out the see-through balcony door. Hiei could see her clenching her stomach every couple seconds. It was insane. She didn't want to tell anyone about the bullet.  
Hikage got up and put her hands to her sides and walked to her assigned room. Apparently since Hiei's sword was there, she must be sharing a room with Hiei and Korama. There were four beds, so that left one empty. Hikage walked farther into the room. She picked the bed with nothing by it in the far right corner on the left side of the room. She took off her trench coat and unlatched the ring around her waist that held her sword case. She set them on the bed. She sat on the bed and then took off her shoes. Her eyes were tired. She lost a lot of blood but she didn't want attention to it. Her eye color was blue. Hikage looked at he hands and thought how miserable they made her hands feel. Gripping to her skin whenever she broke a sweat. She unlatched the buckle that surrounded her wrists and took the gloves off. She looked at her hands. Her hands were sweaty, but had a smooth texture. She saw the longest life line in the world. If it weren't for her clumsy cooking that line would be a lot shorter, but it goes straight down from her hand to two inches away from the palm.  
Hikage then realized that Hiei was standing in the door way. Hiei said when Hikage finally noticed him " You seem to have lost a whole lot of blood." Hiei held up the bullet that Hikage purposely left in the forest and said " It appears you have a problem with telling people you're hurt." Hiei walked right up to her. She then said with an irritated face " I don't know what your talking about." Hiei took his sword and slashed her shirt half way up and said " What do you call this then?" He said as he pointed his sword at the white cloth that had a blotch of blood in the spot she got shot. He then put his sword back and Hikage said " Sorry I don't like being under a microscope. It makes me real uncomfortable." She said with a disgusted face. Hikage noticed a whole shelf of clothes with a note on it. Hikage got up and went over to read the tag. It said " We noticed you had no changing clothes so we got you some." It was anonymous. Hikage went to go back to her bed to get Hiei to leave her alone, but instead she fell half way there. She was so tired from loosing all the blood. Hiei walked over to her calmly and picked her up and put her on the bed. She was about his size so it was easy to pick her up. He walked out of the room and walked over to Korama. When he got his attention, he signaled for him to come in the room. Hiei walked back to the room. After a few seconds Korama followed.  
Korama then closed the door behind him. He saw Hiei siting on the edge of Hikage's bed with his arms crossed. Hiei said " Her cause of death was a gun shot. She lost a lot of blood so she fainted. She decided not to tell anyone. I decided to keep the worry down for her. Korama, can you do anything to heal her?" Korama then said " I can't heal her, but I have something that will quicken the process." He walked over to the drawer and pulled out a flask of green liquid that could be easily mistaken from green cool aid. He walked back to Hikage's bed and had Hiei move so that he could give it to her properly. He poured it down her throat.  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
Hikage groaned and then started opening her eyes. When she did she saw Korama leaning over her. His face was worried. The vision was blurry, but she couldn't mistake the shade of pink for anything. She didn't say his name because she had forgotten it. Korama stopped leaning over her. When her vision wasn't blurry anymore she sat up and said " I hate to ask, but could you fill me in on what happened while I was asleep?" Korama touched her cheek and said with a smile "You fainted and Hiei carried you into your bed and I gave you a womb healing potion that should get your womb to heal faster." She then said with a flash second, a vision and said " You're not a normal demon are you. You have a true form. You're just using this body for your reasons. Am I right?" Korama then said " It's true, but that's not the concern now. You could have died if you let any more blood spill from the womb. Hikage then said " And I'm not concerned with that right now." Hiei then said "We can see that." Hikage moved her legs to the edge of the bed and then stood up. Korama then put his hand on her stomach and the other on her back saying " You shouldn't be getting up. You need time for your womb to heal." She grunted and then walked to the door. Korama then said " Wait!" He walked over to her a kneeled down and untied the cloth that was tied around her. When he was done unwrapping the cloth he saw nothing but a couple of splotches of blood and a scar that indicated that the womb was once there but now healed. Korama was shocked to see his medicine work that fast. It had never worked that fast before. Korama then realized the blood splotches and said " Hiei, I want you to get me a wet wash cloth. I don't care if you make it cold or warm.  
Hiei went to the bathroom that was connected to the room. He took a cloth from the towel rack and held it under the faucet. He turned on the warm water. He then thought to himself " How could the medicine have worked any different for a regular human girl? It works slower on Yuske. Why should her wombs have healed quicker? Unless. . . she wasn't an ordinary human. Sure she was a spirit detective, but so was Yuske." Hiei wanted to try something. He cast a spell on the cloth so that when the cloth touched her skin it would hurt her from the steaming hot water. He went back into the bed room and gave the cloth to Korama. When Korama touched the cloth to her skin she didn't flinch she didn't cry out in pain. She stood there and watched Korama wash off the blood. When he was done he gave the cloth back to Hiei. Hiei was sure now that she wasn't normal. If anyone could have had that cloth on them without at least flinching they were defiantly not normal. But what was she if she wasn't a normal human?  
He went and put it back in the bath room. He went back out and saw Korama laying her in bed and then kissing her on the forehead. He then held her left cheek with his right hand and said " You are a strange one Ms. Hikage. You are truly an amazing fighter. I wish I knew what you were fighting for that makes your strength stronger than your power. They say that people with pure blue eyes have an interesting past, but I won't ask. Right now you should rest." Korama said with a warm smile. Hikage blushed a rosy red. Korama noticed her blushing and said " Is there something wrong?" Hikage then reached up and touched his lips with her fingers and said " Your lips remind me of someone I knew." Korama responded by holding the hand that Hikage had on his lips and softly pulled her hand away and back to the bed and said " Maybe I knew you long ago then." Hikage answered " You couldn't have. You live in the spirit world." Korama clenched her hand on the bed soft, but harder than before and said " Well, I'm quite glad I met you Ms. Hikage." He then let go of her hand and got up from the bed to walk to his own bed on the the other side of the room. Before he got an inch away from the bed she then grabbed his shirt and he turned his head over his shoulder. Hikage then said " Thank you. I forgot your name though. Could you tell me it?" Korama gave her another warm smile and said "It's Korama, and you're welcome." He then turned back around and went to his bed.  
Hiei walked farther into the room sat on his bed which was right across from Hikage's bed. Hikage would have rested accept for it was getting late and she hadn't taken a shower yet. She got up and went to the bath room which was on the wall at the foot of her bed. She took some P. J's with her and then took a shower. As she was taking a shower Hiei walked into the bath room and sat on the toilet seat cover. Hikage then said behind the shower curtain " Who is it?" Hiei then said " Hiei." She remembered his name now since Korama said it more than once. He was the black haired one. She then said " May I ask why you're in here while I'm taking a shower?" He then said " What exactly are you?" She responded " I'm human, that's all I am and will be. It shouldn't be hard to find that out. Why are you asking?" Hiei then said " You appear to have massive power even on your first day on the job. You also were amune to my spell on the cloth Korama used to wipe away the blood from your stomach injury. I must have been wrong to think you were anything more." He got up and then headed for the door. He opened it and then went back into the bed room. Hikage heard the door click behind him. She lied to him. She was part human, but she was part something else, but she couldn't tell a soul.  
Hikage walked out of the bath room in her night dress. She was wearing a night dress that was six inches above her knees. It had the chinese symbol for luck all over the night dress. The background color was blue. The buttons buttoned all the way down. Hikage's hair was a little wet. Hiei wasn't in the room, but everybody else was in their rooms. Korama then said " It appears you have washed your hair." Hikage responded by saying " Uh, yeah." Korama then said " Would you like me to braid your hair so that it doesn't get messy in the morning?" Hikage responded " Uh sure."  
She walked over to Korama's bed and then sat beside him turning her head so that he could braid her hair. He delicately split her hair into three parts and started braiding her hair. He said " Your hair is extremely beautiful and long. Could you have gotten it from your mother?" She then said " No, nobody in my family had blond hair." Korama then finished off the braid (fast braider huh!) and wrapped his arms around Hikage and rested his chin on her shoulder. Hikage blushed. Korama then asked " Where did you get it from then?" She answered the question with " I don't know." Korama breathed down her neck and said " That's ok, you don't have to know. You probably already had a painful past." His lips touched her neck and kissed it with most care and gentleness. Korama stopped kissing her neck and turned her around. He slowly drew closer and closer to her lips. She felt a weak feeling that made her freeze. She couldn't move. When Korama was half an inch away from Hikage's lips he touched his hand to her cheek as his thumb touched her lips. She could feel his breath against her lips.  
Then they heard the door opening. Korama paused when he heard the sound instead of backing away. Hiei entered the room and saw them in the position. Korama quickly backed away from Hikage and explained himself by saying " Hiei do you like her hair. I just braided her hair. She had a loose hair, but I fixed it." Hiei grunted and then went to lay in his bed. Hikage walked back to her bed and laid in her bed and pulled the covers over her body.  
  
AFTER TWENTY MINUTES  
  
Korama was asleep. Hiei knew that Hikage was still awake. He then said "Korama is quite fond of you Ms. Hikage." Hikage responded by saying " Really? I never noticed." she said dazed from her tiredness. Hiei said " He thinks you're beautiful in every way. I've seen the way he looks at you. I think he likes you. A lot." Hikage then said " You could be right." Hiei then asked her " The announcer said your first fight was a grudge match. What was the grudge you had against the man?" Hikage then answered " He killed one of my friends." She lied, but he didn't know that.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author Notes: Hope you liked the first episode. Tell me if I need to improve on an area. I'll be working on including the rest of the team in the next episode. I'll most likely be putting more focus on the details of clothes, expressions, maybe scenery if I don't get too lazy. Thanks for reading though. 


	2. Burning Love of The White Phoenix

Author's Notes: Yo, hi guys! Thanks for the support on the first episode. Heh heh, uhhhhhh, thanks for you guys helping me on the spelling of the characters. Most of the reviews were about Kurama's name though. I wanted to make sure I didn't screw up anymore names so I checked out the Yu Yu Hakusho official web site. Dah dah dah, yes I went through all that trouble to find out the spelling of Kurama's name. I feel so embarrassed. Hope ya enjoy this episode. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Hikage slept in and everybody was already at the arena. Of course accept Hiei and Kurama. They were in the living room eating breakfast. Hikage slowly opened her eyes as the light came through the window and gleamed on her fiery hair making it blaze with radiance. When her eyes were all the way open she sighed and then slid her legs out of bed. She stood up from the bed and tried to stabilize her body from the little tiredness that was still in her.  
She walked to the living room and saw Hiei eating waffles (well he has to eat something) and Kurama eating two sunny side up eggs and toast. Kurama said looking at her with a good morning smile " Good morning sleepy head. Would you like some breakfast?" Hikage blushed and said " I'll just make it myself." Kurama's smile suddenly turned into a frown. Hikage walked to the fridge and opened it. She looked inside and saw the box of eggs. She took it out of the fridge and got a pan on the stove and she got the materials she needed to make a sunny side up egg ( I'm not too good with remembering how to cook certain things so I can't give you details on that)  
  
AFTER SHE'S DONE MAKING ALL OF HER BREAKFAST  
  
She had two sunny side up eggs, three slices of toast cut in perfect halves, and a blotch of hash browns. Kurama then said in surprise to her ability to cook " Where did you learn to cook from?" Hikage poked her food for about a second and said looking down at her food " My mother." Hiei then said with a careless tone of voice "Where is she now?" Hikage then looked away trying to ignore the question. She then said " At home." She lied again. She didn't want anyone to know about her parents death. If they did they would find out who they were. She didn't want anyone to know anything about most everything about her, so she lies. Lies about her whole life so she can remain a secret. Hiei grunted at her answer. Something wasn't right.  
Hikage started eating her breakfast. When she was done she got up from the table and went back to the bed room. She looked at the shelf of clothes and picked out a silk shirt that had butterflies on it with a blue background. She also chose some silk black pants that went a little lower than her knees. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She then put the clothes on and walked out of the bath room. She took out the braid that Kurama put in. She then put a binder at the shoulder point of her hair. She swirled the rest of her hair with two split lines of hair and then tied a ribbon around her hair in a bow at the bottom of the swirly, leaving some hair dangling at the end ( If you know Yue from CC Sakura then that's what her hair looks like, only a little but shorter and it doesn't dangle around the floor. Even though Yue is the name of her father, Her father looks different from the one in CC Sakura ).  
Hikage then walked out of the bed room and Kurama said " You look beautiful. You forgot your shoes though." Hikage then said with a serious face " No, I don't want them today. I'll just fight in my socks." She held her hand up half way and a small light appeared and then it disappeared when a white rose appeared in her hand. She then walked to the door and said " We should be going. I hear today's team is tough."  
  
AT THE ARENA  
  
Hikage was anxious to hear who the next opponent was. She wanted to fight them. The announcer then said " The next fighter is Susuma Taiyo!" Hikage's pupils grew smaller in shock. She thought to herself " What's with this? Practically all the people I knew in my life are in this tournament. One after the other. Could this be a coincidence?" She then started walking toward the ring when she heard Hiei say "That fighter has the same last name as you. Could he be your cousin?" He wanted answers and nothing else. He didn't care if it brought back bad memories. Hikage had no reason to keep this from everyone. She responded without turning " He's my brother." Then walked on the the platform. Hiei was shocked that she had an older brother. Hiei then grunted . Susuma was wearing a white shirt and black pants. There was a black shall over his shirt that stretched all the way down to his ankles (kinda like the one Genkai wore when she was the masked fighter). His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a radiant green.  
The announcer then gave them the signal to fight. Susuma then said " You look a little bit taller. Maybe that's because I left you when you were young. I celebrated your birthday while I was gone though. You should be about thirteen shouldn't you? Oh well, I hate to be doing this during our reunion, but I won't kill you. Fight your best even if I am your brother." Hikage then said " I appreciate you coming just because of me. I'll give you a long and unforgettable fight. I hope we can be together more often." She then raised the white rose in the air and said " Sword of The White Rose!" A sword appeared in her hand. Her brother drew his sword and they charged at each other. Their swords connected and they both pushed away making a strong gale. The teams on the side could feel their blows. Kurama thought to himself " Her sword of the white rose is like my rose whip. Only it's white and a sword." He wondered where she got this technique from.  
After a couple of blows they charged at each other again. They pushed away. They were thirty feet apart. Hikage was on her guard. She had her sword ready for the next attack. Susuma lowered his sword. Hikage wasn't sure at first what he was doing, but then caught on and lowered her sword as well. It was quite silent. The announcer then said " What is this sudden silence folks? Just a few seconds ago they were clashing like crazy. Now they're standing there silently not doing anything!"  
Genkai then said to Yusuke " Most likely means that the next attack will be the last." Yusuke then said " Why the hell doesn't she attack now? He's open and sitting there like an idiot." Genkai answered his question " It's an understanding of the samurai that you indicate your last blow when against an opponent samurai. That is not always the case, but she wanted to show respect for her elder brother." Of course Yusuke thought it was a stupid idea, but who cares, it wasn't his battle.  
They charged at each other and when they were close enough to make their last blow they yelled out " Miracle Blade of The White Rose!" A dome of blue spirit energy surrounded them so that the audience could not see. When the dome cleared Susuma's sword was pierced through Hikage. Hikage's sword was under Susuma's arm. Susuma then said with a warm smile " You were a little off." Hikage responded with a weak smile on " I guess I was." Hikage's sword dropped from her hand. She weakly raised her arms. Her hands were beside one another and then said " Sphere of The Black Moon!" She then forced her hands against his chest. It looked like an explosion of black against his chest and then some of the explosion blew past him. His pupils were now small in shock. He loosened his grip on the sword and fell down. Hiei was shocked as to what it was she dosed her brother with. Hikage then pulled the sword out of her stomach as if it were a sword case. Not making the least flinch. Her face looked solid and unafraid. A face that looked like she had seen everything once before. Hiei acted unimpressed with her pulled the sword out of her stomach and grunted.  
Kurama had a concerned face on. He wasn't worried about the outcome of the next fight. Has concerned about her condition. He then yelled to Hikage " Hikage, I will be fighting the next opponent." Hikage gave him a ghostly stare while turning around to see him. She then said " I wanna battle this next one. Don't worry about the sword thing." The announcer then said " The next fighter against Ms.Taiyo is Mihara Watase!" The young man walked up to the ring. He was wearing a white shirt under a traditional black shirt that had a stiff, up right collar and buttoned all the way down. He was also wearing very baggy red pants. His hair was black and short. His eyes were a beautiful amber. Hikage wasn't surprised that her ex- boyfriend was there. After seeing her brother and the man who killed her parents. This shouldn't be a surprise. Mihara walked up to her with a smirk and then touched her cheek with his hand and said " You're still as beautiful as I remember. I don't remember why I broke up with you though." Hikage gave him a disgusted face and said " You left me for another girl remember. She was so pretty, so wonderful you said." Mihara then said " Yeah, but you were much better than her." Hikage then yelled in furry " Then why the hell did you brake up with me?!" He responded " She lied to me saying that you were going out with someone else." Hikage then spat back " Right,and I'm suppose to get together with you because you believed her.  
Kurama was sure that he was an old boyfriend or something. The way he was looking at her. He could tell that he was more than a flirtatious guy looking to win a girl. He had that look that he wanted her back. Kurama wasn't worried though. Hikage didn't seem to like him that much.  
The announcer then said to the two covering the microphone " Uh, guys, could you wrap up the talking and let me start you guys fighting?" They then walked to opposite ends of the ring and the announcer gave the signal to fight.  
Yusuke then said to Kurama " What do you think she can do with her bare hands?" Kurama then said " We'll have to watch." Yusuke didn't like the idea of laying back and seeing what she was going to do. He wanted to know now. He was too curious. Hikage charged at Mihara as he stood there. Hikage threw in some punches as Mihara dodged every one. Hikage threw in another punch and Mihara gripped her arm and pulled her closer. He held his other arm behind Hikage's back holding her against his body. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel the consonants rolling off his lips. Mihara then said " I really do want to get back together with you." Mihara felt Hikage's arm weaken and let it go. He put his hand on her chin and his thumb touched her lips. He then said " Don't tell me you don't want me back either." He eyes were dazed and he inched closer.  
Kurama was getting jealous and it didn't look like she was going to back off too soon. When Mihara's lips were half an centimeter close to Hikage's, a blue, clearish mist came from Mihara's mouth into Hikage's. Mihara automatically fell as he gasped for air and his pupils were small. Hikage then revealed a disgusted, but non caring face and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her height and said " I remember now, you broke up with me." She then threw him into the air as she got ready to give her last punch. She then said " Fist of The Mortal Flame!" She punched him all the way up in the air with an uppercut. When he came back she swirled around and kicked him hard and yelled with anger " This is for the hell you put me through!" He crashed into the wall that was under the audience and fell. He was twitching and got up while the announcer was counting down. He got back on the platform before the count was finished. Hikage yelled with anger " When will you stop moving?!" Her body was surrounded by red energy.  
Yusuke then said " What the hell was that thing she did to the guy before? She sucked something out of his mouth." Genkai then said " It's her way of taking his spirit energy." Yusuke then thought to himself how gross the mist stuff looked coming out of the guys mouth.  
Kurama then said " Interesting, her power is growing faster at the rate of her fighting today. Her spirit energy is monumental. I wonder where it came from." Hiei wasn't listening to Kurama. He didn't care about Hikage anymore. Whenever he tried to get an answer she spat back a lie or something near that. She wasn't of any of his concern. Not that she was in the beginning, but he was trying to be cautious.  
Hikage's hair looked like a wildly spread fire. It gave her an ominous look. When she had built up the energy for her one and final attack. " Phoenix of The White Fire!" A white fire appeared from her hand and then the fire charged at Mihara as a Phoenix Bird. It slammed him against the same wall that he had gotten kicked against. The audience in the first four rows had to run for their lives so that they wouldn't fall or get killed. When the smoke cleared from the attack Mihara wasn't turned to dust, but he was fainted. The announcer then said " That was a truly inspired attack Ms.Taiyo. I thought he was going to turn to nothing for sure. Could you explain to us, the attack?" Hikage grunted with an irritated face and said " All you need to know is that he's not dead, but he lost." She then walked away from the announcer and to the edge. She jumped off the edge to her team. After she jumped off she wobbled a little and then it got to be a concern. She was loosing some of her vision as if everything was going out of focus and she felt this heat coming into her body telling her to shut down. She started falling and then started putting her hands on the side of the platform. She was trying to stabilize herself. Then the heat started going away and she could see her vision coming back.  
She then stood up and turned around seeing Kurama running to her with a concerned face on. When Kurama got there he said " What was all that about? Are you sick?" Hikage then said " I'm fine. It was probably just the energy that I lost draining out of me. I think I should go out and train some. It'll make me feel better. Actually, the hotel has a pool. I'll just swim."  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
Hikage looked at the shelf of clothes hoping there was a swimming suit. Yep, it was a two piece. The top half split where her bust (bust is another word for breasts. Sorry, just really shy) was. That part was red and the inch thick line under the top part was white. It was made of elastic and surrounded by white fabric. There was black sheet of fabric that covers the belly. The bottom part had the same elastic strip to hold the bottom on. The rest of the bottom was colored black and looked like short shorts. She went to the bathroom and put on her swimming suit. She walked out of the bathroom and then out of the bed room with a towel that was red and had Hello Kitty on it.  
When she got to the living room everybody was standing by the door ready to go to the pool. She was surprised. She then said to them in assumption " I guess we're all going to the pool." Botan opened the door and they all walked out.  
While they were walking to the pool Kurama walked faster so that he could catch up with Hikage. She was wrapped in a towel, so Kurama couldn't see her swimming suit. Before he was able to reach her, he saw the place in her back where the stab from today went through. Even when the towel covered it. He then walked next to Hikage and turned to her while walking and said " Are you sure that the stab is fine?" Hikage then answered with a blank expression " I'm not bleeding, so don't worry about it." She then walked ahead. Hikage was right. She wasn't bleeding. The cut should be gushing with blood, but it wasn't. There were no splotches on her towel. Did she have a secret? Meanwhile he could hear Hiei calling Kuwabara an idiot for bumping into him while trying to flirt with Yukina. Botan was talking to Kayko.  
Kurama was wearing purple swimming shorts. Hiei was wearing black swimming shorts with two white lines going down the side (like the gothic dresser he is). Botan was wearing a one piece with Hello Kitty on it ( Not big on hello kitty, but I think it's a cute little character) and a pink background. Kayko was wearing a two piece. It covered all of her bust. It had Hawaiian flowers on it. The flowers were different shades of pink. The background was red. The bottom was like any other two piece bottom. Same design. Yusuke was wearing dark green swimming shorts that said "F U". Genkai was wearing shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt. They were both pink. Kuwabara was wearing blue swimming shorts. Yukina was wearing a blue one piece.  
  
AT THE POOL  
  
Everybody else jumped into the monumental pool while Hiei and Kurama sat on beach chairs set up around the pool. There was a huge fountain at the end of the pool. The fountain was in the shape of a huge griffin. Under it was a platform that the water fell on and then fell off into the pool. On the platform Hikage sat, holding her legs against her chest while the water fell on her. She looked down at the water falling off the platform. She felt tired and nonfunctional. She then traced her fingers up and down the cut. It didn't hurt the least bit, but it bothered her. She sighed and then closed her eyes.  
The platform directly connected to the edge of the pool. Botan was about to walk past her, but then realized that she hadn't been in the pool since they got to the pool. She then yelled to Hikage and said " Hey, Ms.Taiyo, you should get in the pool and have some fun. Everybody'll think you're a stick in the mud if you don't." There was no response. Not even a grunt. She then walked onto the platform and shook her about two times saying " Ms.Taiyo, are you all right?" When she didn't respond she shook her harder and harder yelling " Ms.Taiyo, wake up would you. This isn't funny!" Hikage finally, but slowly opened her eyes. She then said " What's up?" Botan said with an angry face " What's up?! You scared me half to death. I thought you were dead!" Hikage responded with a sleepy voice " Must have fallen asleep." Botan then said still angry " Must have! Just don't do that to me again!" Hikage made a grunt sounding like a yes. Botan then left her alone. When Hikage looked to her left she saw Kurama nearly out of his seat getting ready to get up and find out if something was wrong, but he saw her moving and active. He then relaxed back in his chair when he saw nothing wrong. He wasn't going to believe her when she said she was ok after her brother stabbed her.  
Hikage then got up and walked off the platform to the edge of the hot tub. She dunked her body into the hot tub. She didn't want to scare Botan again so she barely kept her eyes open, but she had the ability to keep herself awake. She stared down at the water. Her eyes turned red, but nothing else happened. The hot tub was by the entrance so it wasn't hard for other demons to spot her. They all giggled or blushed as they walked past her. They were all too shy to go up and flirt with her. They admired her beauty from beach chairs and tables with umbrella's.  
Shishi Wakamaru's team walked into the room and they weren't paying any attention to Hikage accept for Shishi. The beauty of Hikage stopped Shishi in his tracks. He then said to his team " You can all go into the pool. I'll be in the hot tub." They nodded their heads and dove into the pool. Shishi walked toward the hot tub and walked down the steps into the hot tub and walked in front of her asking " May I join you?" Hikage focused her gaze to Shishi and said with a tired face " Sure, I don't care." Shishi sat right next to Hikage and said " So, where do you come from?" He said as he stretched his arm over her and resting it on the edge of the hot tub behind her shoulders. She responded with a tired face " I came from the human world and am one hundred percent human." She then took her left hand and used it to lift his right arm back by him. Then the smile on his face turned into a frown. He then put his smile back on and said " I've been watching your fights." Hikage then said with her continuous tired face " Really? I didn't think I was worth watching." He then held her chin up and over to him since she had been looking down the whole time and said " Don't say that, your beauty is too monumental to miss. I saw the battle when you got stabbed. Could I see it." She then said standing up in front of him with her waist below the water " It's not too bad. It doesn't hurt or anything." He held the sides of her back and traced his left thumb up and down the slice. He said " It looked pretty painful when it plunged into you." Hikage responded with a tired voice " Yeah, a little bit." Shishi then said " May I have the honors of wrapping it with cloth?" She then said "I don't care." He then lifted her hair out of the water and her undid the the long ribbon in her hair. He dropped her hair back into the water and saw a a drop of blood roll down her back. He touched his hands gently to the sides of her back and licked the drop of blood up her back all the way back up to the cut. He then said with a lustful voice "Your blood doesn't taste one hundred percent human, but it does taste like liquified candy." She was too tired to react to what he said. He wrapped the cloth around her stomach. When he was done he asked her " You wanna see my hotel room?" Hikage wasn't to sure what she was saying, but she thought it wouldn't hurt and said " Sure." Shishi took her hand in his hand and kissed it.  
He then held her hand and he walked out of the hot tub with her. Before they left the room Hikage showed some concern and said " Shouldn't I tell my team that I'm going to see your hotel room?" Shishi then said with a quick flash of the eye " No, you'll be fine."  
  
AT SHISHI'S HOTEL ROOM  
  
Shishi then said " You can go watch T.V. on the couch while I get us some robes so that we feel more comfortable." Hikage sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. she was watching the spirit world news. They were showing the battles in the dark tournaments. Shishi sat on the couch and gave Hikage a pink robe saying " put this on. It should fit you." She put on the huge robe while shivering. She held her knees against her chest and said watching the T.V. " It hurt." Shishi didn't know what she was talking about because it sounded so random. Hikage knew he didn't know what she was talking about cause of his awkward silence and said " When my brother stabbed me it hurt a lot." She let her head fall on her knees with sadness. She didn't cry though. She just felt exhausted. Shishi planted his hand softly on her face and lifted it so she could look at him as he said " It doesn't hurt now does it?" Hikage answered " No." Shishi felt her shivering and then said " You're cold." She then turned trying to hide it. Shishi then dove for her and held her against his chest. He held her back with his left hand and the back of her head with his right hand. Hikage then lifted her head and said " I should be going back to my team." She got up and headed to the door. Before she got too far he tugged on her robe and said " Meet me tomorrow at the entrance of the old arena at four in the morning." She nodded her head yes and gave him the robe back. She then walked out the door.  
  
AT THE POOL  
  
Hikage walked into the room. Kurama ran over to her and held her against his chest and said " Where were you? I was worried." Hikage answered with " A guy was showing me his hotel room." Kurama's face sulked and he said " He didn't touch you weird did he?" Hikage then said " Define weird." He said " Licking, kissing, around those standards." She then said " No, we just talked." She lied, but she didn't think anything was going to happen between them. Kurama sighed in relief and then gave her a warm smile. He then said " We should go back up to the room." She then said without hesitation " That sounds good."  
  
AT THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
Hikage just got done dressing into her P.J's. They were light blue with little moons on it. They were very loose. The elastic in the pants kept the pants up. She went and sat on her bed. She had just washed her hair again. Kurama was in his plad boxers. He offered once again to braid her hair. Everyone else was still down at the pool. While he was braiding her hair she said " I never noticed how soft you use your finders. They feel careful and controlled." Kurama was almost done with the braid and he said " Are they? Well, I'm glad you think that's a good thing." She responded with " Well I'm not saying they're lovable." She said with a smirk. Kurama snuck his hands around her back and to the front. Then he surprisingly tickled her while saying " You don't like soft touches eh." She started laughing and then she started screaming and he stopped.  
He held her close to him and Hikage said " I think I like the soft fingers better." Kurama looked into her eyes which turned back to blue earlier and then gave her a peck on the cheek. Hikage could feel his heart beating as she lay against Kurama's bare chest. She could feel him breathing on her. She let him hold her. She felt warm in his arms. He then loosened his arms and put his hands on the sides of her stomach and lifted her so that she faced sideways. She was sitting in-between his legs. He put his left hand on her cheek and his right hand on her back and said " I can't hold my feelings in any longer." He inched closer once again and then he kissed her. He continued kissing her. His fingers slid down her cheek, down her neck and to the button on her night clothes. He craftily unbuttoned the first button and slid his hand into her night clothes. He slid his hand across her bare shoulder and when it got to the end of her shoulder he let the loose collar of her night clothes fall a little bit lower from her shoulder. He then stopped kissing her and laid her down on the bed as he positioned to lay down with her. He touched her cheek with his hand and started kissing her again. Hikage grazed her fingers across Kurama's exposed abs, sliding up along his muscular back. Kurama slid his hands down the sides of her body to where her night shirt ended and hiked it up a little bit as his hands clinged to her back.  
Hiei came back because everybody else was unwilling to leave the pool any time soon. He walked down the mini hall and opened the door to his room and saw Kurama on top of Hikage, kissing her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Uhhhh, sorry that went a little fast, but I can't help myself. Please don't think I'm taking advantage of the characters cause I'm not. At least I didn't have them make out on the first day they met. I made that mistake on one of my other fictions. 


	3. Divine Souls

Authors Notes: Yo, how you doing? I'm fine. I'm loving the support from you guys. I'll be checking up on you guys and seeing if you have any fictions I want to read. I just love fiction requests. Hope you like this episode. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiei then said as if he didn't care " Should I leave the room?" Kurama looked up and said with a calm face, getting off of Hikage " No, we were just wrapping up." Hiei then went to the bath room to change out of his swimming shorts and into black boxers. It was one in the morning and Hikage had to visit Shishi at four o'clock. She sat on her bed looking out the window. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. She didn't even know the guys name ( His name is just mentioned because I'm narrating ). He seemed nice enough, but looks can be deceiving. She learned that a long time ago when she was a child. Hikage looked at the stars in the sky. She liked to think that each star in the night sky was one persons life energy and nova's were the persons life ending. Falling stars were the peoples souls that fell to hell. Her fathers name meant moon so she liked to believe that he was the moon. Her mothers name meant sky, so she like to believe that her mother was the sky. Hikage's name was the least heavenly name that she could think of. It meant fire shadow. Not stars, or light. She wondered why her parents gave her that name. She didn't feel like staying in the same room as everybody else.  
Kurama left the room. Hikage was happy he left. She was getting quite uncomfortable. Then Hiei walked out of the bath room and then darted her a blank look that didn't look too friendly. She then said with irritation " Don't give me that look. Don't treat me like an idiot. I may have my secrets, but I'm nothing for you to worry about. What can I say, I refuse to be treated like a child. If I'm not mistaken you have a secret about your age even though it's not as old as some people would be concerned about. If I'm not mistaken, you're around Yusuke's age. It's not too hard to find out you have a Jagan smack dab in the middle of your forehead. So don't hassle me about my secrets." Hiei grunted as he paid his attention elsewhere.  
Hikage wanted to ask him something though, and she blew her chance by blowing off Hiei. Then again she didn't care when the right time was, because anytime would be a bad time to ask him seeing as Hiei didn't seem to like her from the start. So she then spoke up as she turned around and looked at Hiei polishing his sword " Hiei, what I meant to say is. . . Can I look at your Jagan? I know it's quite random at the previous subject, but that's what I meant to say." Hiei grunted, not making any movements or specific sounds to her question. She bounced off her bed and walked over to Hiei's bed. She positioned her hands so that she could unwrap the bandanna that he wore all the time. When she was done she saw the Jagan. She inched closer to his forehead as she showed interest in the Jagan. She then backed away from it just enough so she could ask Hiei another question. She was just about ready to touch the forehead over his Jagan and then started with " Could I. . . uhh?" Hiei said with his arms crossed and an irritated face on " Oh, I suppose so, since you touched just about everything on my partner." Hiei was just joking in his own way, but Hikage wasn't laughing. In fact she punched him. Hiei didn't hold his cheek in pane. Instead he gave her a disgusted face. Hikage responded with an angry face and said " Just joking, right Hiei. Is that what it was supposed to be? A joke. I'm not laughing." She then touched above his forehead and a flash came to her. A flash of Hiei's Past. Her eyes were blank white. She took her fingers off of his forehead and said "You're Yukina's brother." ( She learned the names after an introduction by Botan) Hiei didn't get what just happened and said " That is none of your business." She then said to him " I think I owe you now." Hiei then said " What are you talking about?" She then said " I think I accidentally read your mind. To make it even you, you have to read one of my memories." She then turned her head and down and said " Of course I won't force you, but it'll only be even." Hiei then smirked and said " Oh, I wouldn't want to pass up this opportunity." She sighed and then knelt down and said " Go wherever you like and look at only one memory. Even if you do look at a memory you probably won't see anything that will tell you about my life."  
He then touched his fingers to her forehead and started looking through, seeing if one looked like something he was looking for. It looked like it was going back in fast forward. He came upon an image where there was an eye that had a vision of flame in it's sight. Then there was a little girl with blond hair. The little girl was staring at a burning house. Not crying or doing anything about it. Her face looked blank and unaffected by the burning house. Then all the memories got jumbled in some kind of fast forward flash and then Hiei stopped. Hiei said " I found out there was a burning house in your past, but it didn't look too important." Hikage then said with a pause and then a face that didn't want to remember it " You should have looked harder." She turned to the door to the mini hall way and walked to it. Before Hikage left the room Hiei smirked and giggled slightly thinking how fun it would be to dig in her head again and see if she thought about Kurama twenty four seven, but then again he didn't want to see him and her doing any weird stuff so he decided not to ask. She was out of the room before he finished the thought.  
When Hikage got to the living room she saw Kurama on the couch. She tried to ignore him, but he got to her first and said " You're embarrassed aren't you." Hikage then said with a straight face " Why do you say that?" Kurama then said " Because you're trying to ignore me, every chance you get." I left the room and you stayed in the bed room for an extreme amount of time. You didn't even say hi when you came in the room." Hikage then said " I'm sorry, it's just Hiei. . ." Kurama responded with " Don't worry about Hiei. He's not one to spread the word. He's quite quiet and makes it seem like he doesn't like people, but he won't tell. Could you come and sit with me for a minute?" Hikage didn't say anything. She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it carelessly. Hikage looked over at Kurama and focused on his hair. She then reached her hand out to his hair and let it seep between her fingers. She then said with a concerned face on " Kurama, when did you last wash your hair?" Kurama looked upward and a sweat drop dropped from the side of his face. Hikage responded " Don't tell me you don't remember." Next she looked he was sweating like crazy. Hikage then said " That's it, I'm washing your hair tonight." Kurama then said " Fine."  
Hikage and Kurama walked back to the bed room and into the bath room. They closed the door behind them. Kurama changed into his swimming shorts behind the shower certain and Hikage changed into jean shorts and black T- shirt. When they were done dressing for the first Kurama hair wash in a long time Hikage walked into the shower with shampoo and conditioner as well as a brush. She also brought Kurama's brush. She then turned the cold water on and then the hot. She adjusted them a little so that the water wasn't too cold or too hot. Kurama's hair started to sulk. Hikage then put in some shampoo and spread it around. From the top of his head to the ends of his hair, making sure she rubbed it in very well. When she was done she washed it out with water. She then put the conditioner in. She made sure she put a lot of that in. She brushed his hair while the conditioner was still in so it made it easy to get any snarls out. When she was done brushing his hair she washed the conditioner out with water. She seeped her hands through his wet hair and said " There, it doesn't feel as damp anymore. You should wash your hair more often." He then held the hand of Hikage's that was seeping through his hair and said " Could you do it? I tend to get lazy." Hikage blushed and said " Well, sure, but eventually you're going to have ot learn to wash it yourself." Kurama then said " Could I practice on your hair?" Hikage sighed and said " Sure." Her T-shirt was down to her knees so she could just switch while in the shower. She took the swimming shorts off the towel rack and switched it with the shorts that were on under her T-shirt. She then undid the braid and said " You know what to do right?" Kurama then said " Yep, shampoo first conditioner second, leave it in until I'm done brushing snarls out. You just washed your hair tonight, so I shouldn't be seeing too many snarls." Hikage nodded her head yes and switched places with Kurama. Kurama repeated the process and earned his freakin' washing hair degree. Hikage then said almost opening the shower certain " Well, I guess we're done." Kurama pulled her arm back and slammed her against the back of the shower where there wasn't any knobs or shelves and kissed her. He was holding the arm she was going to use to open the shower certain against the back of the shower a little bit higher than her head and said " Thank you." He then let go of her arm and they walked out of the shower.  
They changed the same way they did when they got in the bath room and walked out of it. Hikage looked at the clock and then started to panic. She the said to Kurama " I'm sorry, I have to go out and do something right now." Kurama then gave her a confused look and said " What would a person of your age have to do at four in the morning?" Hikage then said " I have to meet someone." Kurama then grunted and nodded his head, yes. Hikage then ran out the door way as fast as possible as a gust followed her. Kurama walked over to the window and looked out of it. He could see that Hikage was already at the bottom of the hotel. He wondered who she was visiting at this time a night. Kurama turned to Hiei who was on his bed relaxing his hands behind his head and said " Hiei, could you . . .?" Hiei then interrupted an said " Fine, but I'm only doing this because you're my partner. Hiei got up and grabbed a shirt, shoved it over his head and put some pants on. He grabbed his sword and out the door he went.  
Hikage was running with extreme speed. She finally made it to the old arena. Shishi was standing at the entrance and spotted Hikage. He then said " You made it. I didn't expect you to come in your P.J's, but I guess it doesn't make a difference." Hikage then said " Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time." He then said " I want to show you the inside of the stadium." She then nodded her head.  
  
INSIDE THE STADIUM  
  
Hikage then said " It doesn't look as impressive, but either way it wouldn't matter to me." Shishi then said " Would you like to show me some of your moves on the platform?" Hikage then said " Ok, but I'm not telling you how to use any of my magic tricks. A magician never tells how a trick is done." She jumped onto the platform and then started punching with her left, right then she kicked with her right leg and then her left. She then twirled around and did an under kick and then turned it into a back flip. Flipping three times backward and swirled around jabbing her elbow into nothing and then extended her arm to so that her fist bashed into the nothing that Hikage was fighting against. She then faced the way her arm was going and punched with the opposite fist. She then stopped fighting against air and said " By the way, I didn't catch your name." Shishi then said " My name is Shishi Wakamaru." Hikage then said with a smirk " Well Mr. Wakamaru, would you mind if I asked you to practice with me?" He smirked back at her and said " Not at all." and jumped to the platform, yielding his sword.  
Hikage stood there with a serious face on as Shishi charged at her. She would have moved, but it didn't seem necessary. His charging was sloppy and something was quite different. It was so sloppy that she thought that he might be planning something for close range. There was no other way to attack her, so she stood there until he struck in front of her. She didn't move at all until it was quite impossible for him to try and do what she thought he was going to do, but in fact when she moved he swiftly went in back of her and slashed her back. He licked the blood that was Hikage's off of his sword and said " It's too sweet tasting to be a humans. Maybe your were adopted, or raised in the human world." Hikage said leaning slightly to make less pain out of the slash " Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm not so concerned as to what people think I am. I'm still just as weak as a regular human. Even if I were something else, no one in the world knows what I am. Not even my brother. One thing I have learned living in the human world is that I'm willing to take a chance if it cost me my life. Even though they didn't accept me into their world. Even when everything seemed hopeless, I wanted to become better on my own standards. I fell in live with a human. The one human I sucked the energy out of and he left me for another girl. I caught an emotion called sadness from living in the human world too long. I didn't get why I felt that way, because I thought I should have been feeling angry. I found out why I felt sad. It was because my whole life I had been alone and the one human I loved so much for three wonderful years left me for another girl. That was why I felt sadness instead of anger.  
Shishi then charged again and said " Well wasn't that a pleasant story. I hope you're happier here." Hikage then smiled warmly as she dodged his swipes and said in-between swipes " Yes, it was quite pleasant wasn't it. I'm not quite sure how to end it. I'll tell you when I think of an ending." Hikage then dodged a slice to the cheek, but it was so close that it made a small slit from the pressure. Shishi then said " The way you fight makes you seem like a graceful beast. Did you do anything else in your past life other than fighting?" Hikage then responded trying to get in a few punches " I took dance until I was nine, but never again. I could show you what it taught me though." She then jumped high in the air and flipped onto his back and said " We learned to jump to extreme heights." She then pushed him down with her feet. She saw that Shishi let loosened his grip on the sword. Hikage then snatched it from his hand and held the blade across his neck and said " My father taught me that you shouldn't loose your grip on any weapon you hold." Shishi then smiled and said " Fine, fine, I lost. Very impressive, but I would have liked to see one of your spells." Hikage smiled releasing the sword from his neck and said " I thought you said you watched my fights." Shishi said " I guess I did. Forget about the spell then. Lets just rest now." He said as he sat down. Hikage then went and sat beside him. He then said " Sorry about your back." Hikage then responded with " I'm used to it." Shishi then said " Did you think it was sick when I tasted your blood?" Hikage gave a slight smile looking at nothing and then giggled saying " Lets just say I don't want you to slice may back off next time. Shishi, if you were to win the tournament, what would you have wanted for a prize?" Shishi didn't think twice and turned to her with a smile and said " Your love. Out of all the girls I've met you were the most calm a normal acting. You're easy to talk to, you're beautiful."  
He touched her cheek as she looked at him with a blank face and rosy cheeks. Shishi then said with a warm smile " I also think you look cute when you blush."  
Hiei was watching the whole time. He could see Shishi flirting with Hikage, but not in a way where it looked like he didn't mean it. He looked like he had real feelings for her. He looked so close to her face that he might even kiss her that night.  
Shishi's breathes rolled off her face as his face hovered in front of hers. He inched his lips a little bit closer to hers. When he was a centimeter from her lips Hikage pulled her head away and looked the opposite way staring down. Shishi then said trying to look around to her face " Is there something wrong?" Hikage then said " I'm spoken for." Shishi then grunted and said " I understand." He jumped off the edge of the platform and said " You can go back to your hotel room now. I'll meet you at the pool tomorrow after the tournaments. Don't wear your swimming suit though." He then walked off.  
Hiei didn't need to stay, he did his job.  
  
AT THE HOTEL ROOM  
Hikage snuck into the room. Kurama was asleep, but Hiei was only laying down with his eyes closed. Hikage didn't know that. She walked to her bed and opened the window. She then rested her elbows on the window sill and rested her chin in her hands and said " Once upon a time there was a peaceful world that we destroyed. The story of a hero only repeats itself. In the end more people died than got saved. Did she take the path she did in life because she didn't think they deserved to be saved or because she thought they needed to find out how to save themselves?" Hikage sighed and started singing the song of hiru no tsuki " I don't know. . . what words I can say, the wind has a way. . . to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready. Quiet day. . .calms me. . . Oh serenity. Someone please. . . tell. . .me. . .ahmmmm. What is it they say? Maybe I'll know one day. I don't know. . . what words I can say. The wind has a way. . . to talk. . . to me. Flowers sleep. . . a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready. . ." She sighed once more and then said for her last words of the night " Maybe it's not as hopeless as it seems." She then got out of the window and shut it. She laid down in her bed closing her eyes. Letting the blood on her back bleed onto the bed. Not caring whether she dies the next day.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kurama woke up and then looked over to Hikage's bed and smiled as he watched her peacefully sleep in her bed. Hiei's bed was empty. Kurama then walked over to Hikage's bed and shook her shoulder saying " Hikage, It's time to wake up." Hikage then opened her eyes slowly as the vision of Kurama grew clearer and she said " Come on, I'm still sleepy." He then said " Out of bed you go." He threw the covers off of her and then saw the huge stain of blood that she lay on. He then said " Well no wonder you're still tired. You got injured again." He lifted her out of the bed and put her on the ground. He took the top and thickest sheet from the bed and wrapped it around Hikage. He then lifted her up again.  
He carried her to the living room. Hiei was sitting on one of the couches. Kurama set her down on the opposite couch and said " Hiei, get some bandages. She's bleeding very heavily. I haven't seen her bleed like this before." Hiei did what Kurama asked. He gave the roll of bandages to Kurama. Kurama put the back of his hand on Hikage's forehead and said " She's burning up." He then unwrapped the sheet from her body and asked her with a soft voice " Hikage, do you think you could sit up for me?" Hikage nodded yes and started to sit up. Kurama put his hand softly behind her back to support her. When she was all the way up he then wrapped bandages around her stomach to cover the cut on Hikage's back. Kurama then said " Honestly, one injury after the other. What am I going to do with you?" Hikage giggled and said " I guess you'll have to keep me out of trouble then." Kurama then smiled warmly and said " I guess I will." Kurama then lifted her up again without the blanket and brought her to the bed room again.  
When Kurama got to the bed room he laid her on his bed and went to the shelf of clothes she was given. He didn't feel like picking from her shelf of ten million choices of clothes. Instead he turned around and said " You don't mind if you wear some of my clothes today do you?" Hikage faintly shook her head no. Kurama then went to the closet the was on the right end of the room by his bed. He opened it and searched through it. He thought to himself " Her size is much smaller than mine. I might even have to resort to Hiei's wardrobe"  
He looked at Hiei's clothes and picked out a black long sleeved shirt and pants with a red shall with a blue outline. There was also a white scarf and cloth for wrapping around her waist. He also grabbed the black pear of shoes that sat under it. They were small and simple and had no heels. They looked like something you would wear in a fight. He took it out of the closet and then set it on the bed beside Hikage and said " You're only going to the tournament today because I know you'll refuse if I force you to stay here." Kurama scrunched the shirt up and then put it on over her head, unscrunching it onto her body. He then put his hands under her shirt and unbuttoned the buttons to her night clothes. When he was done he brought his hands back up to her shoulders so that he could take it off under Hiei's shirt. He pulled it off of her arms and pulled it out from under Hiei's shirt. Hiei's shirt went down to seven inches above the knee. Kurama then started tugging on her night pants from the bottom and threw them by Hikage's bed. Kurama scrunched Hiei's pants up and started to put then on Hikage's legs. He then slid them all the way up to her waist. Kurama noticed he hadn't put her hands through the sleeves of the shirt. He put his arm through the sleeve and pulled out an arm. He did the same with the other arm. Kurama then put the shall on over her head and put put her arms through the holes on each end of the shall. Obviously meant for the arms to go through. He then tied the white cloth around her waist. He then tied the white scarf around Hikage's neck. He took Hiei's shoes and put them slowly on Hikage's feet to make sure they fit. Kurama then asked " Do they fit ok?" Hikage responded by nodding yes. It was a good coincidence that they fit her so well. For a finishing touch Kurama got the bandages and wrapped it around the bottom of pants and onto her bare ankle so that it would be easier to fight in.  
Kurama then carried her to the living room again and sat her on the couch. He then said " Do you think you can stand up?" She didn't nod her head or make any reaction. She just pushed herself up off the couch and wobbled trying to get up. She looked so week it was unreal. She finally stood straight up. Kurama then asked her " Can you walk for me?" Hikage turned slightly to the side and took one step forward. She took faint half step and then sighed as she was about to fall on the floor fainted when Hiei caught her. Hiei then said " She is clearly not in any condition to fight." Kurama then said with a smile " I know, but she won't allow for me to stop her even if I tried. We'll just let her watch us." Kurama then walked over to Hiei and picked Hikage up from his hands. He then walked a little bit further ahead and said turning around " Plus, she might surprise us with another astounding attack." Hiei then noticed and said " Is she wearing my clothes?" Kurama then giggled and said " My clothes were much too big for her. You should be surprised to know that she has the exact same shoe size as you too." Hiei grunted and they were off to the stadium.  
  
AT THE STADIUM  
  
Kurama and Hiei arrived inside the stadium with their team mates. Yusuke was finishing off a fight. Kurama set Hikage down on the bare ground against the wall the audience was sitting in. Kurama decided to fight the next fighter, but Hiei refused him and said that he wanted to fight him. Kurama allowed it. Hiei walked onto the platform. The announcer gave the signal and they started ot fight.  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Hikage woke up and heard the announcer counting down until she reached ten and team Urameshi lost one round that day. Hiei was on the ground a little ways from Hikage. Like thirty feet. Hikage tried getting up as she wobbled. She then ran over to Hiei. She kneeled down to Hiei who was inbeded into the wall. She pulled him out and held him up with one hand on his back and one hand on his shoulder. She then said " Hiei, are you ok?" Hiei didn't respond. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Hikage then said again " Hiei, come on, you're just joking with me right? You can't be dead, you're too strong to get killed right." There was no response. Tears fell from Hikage's eyes. She then said with her tears rolling down her face " Hiei. . ." Then she hugged him as tight as possible and said " I never really hated you. I envied your power. I envied that you could have that power and I couldn't. You truly were a wonderful person to me. In every way." Hiei then said " Dim whit, why in the world would you talk to a dead person? It makes you look like an idiot." Hikage stopped crying and paused. She pulled Hiei back and said with a blush " Um, all those things I just said. Could I take them back?" Hiei smirked weakly and said "Fine. " Hikage then turned around only to see Shishi on the platform. He then said " You want to fight me for real this time?" Hikage then gave him a disgusted face and turned her body around. She then said to him " This isn't funny if that's what you're thinking."  
She jumped onto the platform and then said " I'll fight you." The announcer gave the signal to start fighting. Hikage raised her hand in the air and light came from it. The light cleared as a sword and said " You have your Branchy Shriek and I have my Grim Reaper's Scythe." She then pulled on the handle of her sword and extended into a handle with a clear sphere shaped object the size of your palm. Swirling around it was bright blue energy. Shishi charged at her as she stood there knowing he was going to do the same thing again, but this time she had a plan to counter it. He got ready to strike and she moved as he snuck behind her. She swiftly turned and sliced at Shishi's sword. Sparks flew from their swords as Shishi withdrew from the sparks. Shishi then blocked her attack and pushed his sword against hers. They flew back a ways. Their faces became serious. When they saw each others face they then smirked. Shishi then said " You want to bring out the big guns?" Hikage then said "Oh yeah!" Shishi was flipping his sword around like some show off. Hikage didn't have to watch this stupid show. She then got ready for her attack. She raised her sword and sliced down swirled it around back to the left a and she swirled her body around as she made another slice to the right. She then yelled " Grim Reaper's Shadow of Death" Shishi stopped showing off and dodged the blows that looked like black wind. When it hit the wall behind him, the wall got little scratches and the wind disappeared. Then the wall turned black where the blows hit it and crumbled into nothing. Shishi then charged at her and she started to charge at him. They were both ready to make their blows. Both of their swords teaming with spirit energy. When they got close enough to each other they made their blows. Hikage then yelled " Divine Soul Be Mine!" She made a huge slice that appeared as a ray of light. She the went right through him as if she were a ghost. After three seconds Shishi finally fell down. The sword in Hikage's hand disappeared and the only thing left in her hand was a little sphere of light. The announcer then started counting down. Hikage then walked over to her team and said " I'll be judging his soul to see if he should have it back or if he deserved to die by my hand.  
  
AT THE INJURY ROOM  
  
Hikage then walked in and saw Shishi laying in a hospital bed. She walked up to him and then put the sphere of light into his chest. Shishi started to open his eyes. He then said " Why did you give my soul back? I'm on the opposite team as you." Hikage sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. She sighed and then said " Let me tell you something. People are confused by epochal view point. It confuses them into thinking that one person is evil and one person is good when it is really about what people believe. People believe that a person in born to be on two separate sides, evil and good. The reality of this doesn't exist. All people are born with two sides, but not evil or good. They are born with the rights to do right and wrong. Some people prefer to do more wrong than right or more right than wrong. It's in every person to choose which to do more of. People came up with the terms evil and good from fighting against each other and choosing which sided they were on. Your soul didn't deserve to leave your body yet, even of you did hurt my friend."  
She then got up and walked to the next bed behind the certain where she knew Hiei was. She sat in the chair that was to the left of the bed and by the window. She then said " Hiei, are you awake?" There was no response. She continued and said " Well, I guess I don't want you to actually be hearing this. I wish you would stop punishing your arm for not doing what you wanted. I hate to see them all scratched to a pulp. I think they're quite gifted ot have an owner like you." A young mans voice spoke up from the foot of the bed " You shouldn't talk to demons who are sleeping. hear they're really cranky when you wake them up." Hikage then said " Oh, hi Susuma. I decided to keep him company." Susuma then said with a smirk " After the riot you had today over him, you'd think you were a little more than friends." Hikage then said " No, we're not more than that. I just didn't want ot loose another important person in my life. My parents died, my only friends died. These guys and you are the only ones left. It's one person, but one more person makes all the difference to me." Her elder brother nodded his head. He then said " I should be going."  
He then walked out of the room as Kurama passed and walked into the room. He walked over to the window and asked " Is he ok?" Hikage nodded her head yes and said " He's just sleeping." Kurama then rubbed her head and said with a warm smile " Thanks for watching him." She then smiled back and said " I was a little scared when he didn't answer me the first few times out there. I was worried, but if he could make rude comments like that I was sure he'd be fine." Kurama gave her another warm smile. He then said delicately touching Hikage's cheek " You really were worried about him." Hikage then responded with " Yeah. . ." She then got up from the seat and said " You can sit down. You just got here and it's a long way from the bottom of the stadium to the injury room." He then sat down and pulled her down onto his lap before she walked to the other side of the bed. He inched his lips close to her neck and said " Thanks." Hikage then said " You know. . . I get worried about you to." Kurama then said " I know you do." He then kissed her neck and folded his arms around Hikage. Hikage said softly clenching her hands to Kurama's arms "You're truly a kind person Kurama. I love you for that and many of your other qualities." Kurama then said sliding his cheek up to hers " You are a truly wonderful person to. You're very quiet. It shows that you're a shy person inside. You're most beautiful in every way I can think of." Hikage then blushed. Kurama pulled Hikage closer to his chest as his lips touched her cheek. He brought his hands up to her scarf and slowly undid the knot. He then pulled it off and let it fall on the floor. Kurama kissed the bottom of her neck. His fingers wondered up to the top of the shirt where her bare skin show. His fingers pulled the collar to the shirt down and his lips wandered below her collar bone. Hikage started to blush even more. Hikage then pulled herself away, stood up, turning around and said " We shouldn't be doing this in the room. Hiei could wake up at any moment." Kurama smiled warmly as he let his hand fall upon her face and seep into her hair and said "You could be right." His hand fell from her cheek.  
Hikage then sat on the floor next to the chair. Hiei started waking up. Hikage was happy, but not excited. She then calmly got up and walked to the edge of the bed, looking down at Hiei with a blank smile and said " You shouldn't scare me like that." He then smirked saying nothing in return. He got up from the bed and said " Let's got back to the hotel."  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: This whole thing was getting so long that I decided to end it here. Next episode there's going to be a show down with Hikage and Hiei. It'll be fierce, but it might be bringing some people closer. I do admit I'm having some trouble with Hiei's personality, so I've been sticking with the one personality I know he does have. The smart alick act. 


	4. Hikage's Past

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm thinking I'm getting kinda messy in the story. Not sure though. This episode is going to be leaving a couple of characters angry and disappointed, as well as surprised as Hikage is forced to reveal her past that she has tried so hard to conceal from the world. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the team was sitting on the couches and eating their dinner while Hikage was sitting at the mini bar in front of the mini kitchen. Her fingers were seeped into her hair as she stared at nothingness. She was thinking about when she took Shishi's soul. When she took it, her stomach made her feel sick. She was still recovering from the feeling. She was still recovering from the scare that Hiei gave her as well. Her eyes were starting to get filled with tears once again. She didn't want the team to see her cry, so she got up and started for the bed room. Kurama saw her heading for the bed room at the corner of his eye. He then said to Hiei " I'll be right back." He then got up and headed for the bed room.  
When he opened the door quiet enough for Hikage not to notice, he closed it behind him and said " He really scared you today didn't he." Hikage then lifted her head from her knees, showing the tear stains on her face. Tears were still rolling down her face. She then quickly shoved her face back into her knees and said " Don't look at me." Kurama walked over to her with a sympathetic look. He then sat on the bed next to Hikage and held her against his chest. He then said " It's ok, you can cry as much as you need when I'm around. I won't tell." Kurama then kissed the bottom of her neck. He untied the cloth around her waist and took the shall off of her. Kurama then kissed her luscious lips. He slid his hand into her shirt and across her bare shoulder.  
Everything she had lost in her past made her hurt or realize the sad truth, but Kurama made time stay the way it was. So, still and frozen. In a world where nothing moved was a place where she wanted to stay with Kurama forever. The place where nothing sad or depressing could happen to hurt her anymore. She had wished to see the day when she would wake up in this place. This place of happiness. That's why she risked her life so very many times. She had hoped to see if heaven was like what she desired. At the same time she wants to stay alive so she can be with Kurama. So she fights to find her desired place and she wins to stay with Kurama. She can only have one after each battle, but her biggest desire is to be with Kurama so he can make her feel better after her mistaken life. She didn't plan on telling him about her past life because he was now her life. The past wasn't behind her, but she loved Kurama. If Hiei had died, it would have been one more person she held close to her dead. She just couldn't take another death. She would blame herself and it's one more scar that effected her life forever.  
At this point Kurama was hiking Hiei's shirt half way up Hikage's back as he was kissing her. Kurama felt Hikage weaken in her kiss as if she had fallen sad once again. He then stopped kissing her and said lifting her chin with his fingers so that she could look at him " Are you ok?" His face was rather worried. Hikage wasn't sad. She was just finishing a sad thought. She then said " No, I'm just worried about something. Nothing too important. I was just thinking if Hiei was really as healed as he lead us on to believe." Kurama smiled and said " I'm sure he is. You were there with him when I came in the injury room so he must have been." He started kissing her on the lips again. His hands wondered all over her body until he found his hands wandering all the way up Hikage's shirt. As his hands were clinging to her back, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't put one on her this morning because she was too weak. He had just remembered.  
He couldn't go any farther than shoving his hands in her shirt without calling it sex. You'd think a guy would want that, but he had his respect for her. He didn't plan on doing it with her anyway. Sure, in actuality he was three hundred and fifty years old, but in this life he was fifteen, making out with a thirteen year old. He was probably old enough to be ready for sex, but she was thirteen. So he didn't do anything further. He let his hands wonder else where on her body, but was very cautious not to offend her.  
Hikage then stopped Kurama and looked up at him with a blank stare as she said " Kurama, can Ieave my past behind me? I don't want to remember it." He then made a shocked face as if he had not intended for himself to find out about her past anyway. He then returned a warm smile and said putting his soft hand on her cheek "I don't need to know your past in the first place. I'm sure it's safe to say that you can forget your past, but you will never be able to erase it from your memory. I won't ask you of your past, but only what you consider to be your life now. I'm sure it hurt when you searched your past for a reason to be born." She couldn't believe it. For the first time in her life she had someone understand her. He had told her the truth of a memory. Once again she had heard the truth she didn't want to hear, but he accepted that she wanted to now think of the present. Hikage then puled away from him and said " Thanks for telling me the truth. I don't come across too many people who have the guts to tell me the sad truth of everything the world tries to protect from themselves." Kurama smiled and said tilting his head to the right " You're welcome."  
After a couple of hours everybody went to sleep. Everyone sleeping quite well I might add. Hikage was having a dream. Hiei was walking in a misty fog, up to Hikage. The scenery was like a realm of fog. When Hiei was finally accurately visible and standing right in front of Hikage, he held out his hand with a nice looking smile. The first one she had ever seen since she had met him. He had his right hand out as if he wanted to shake hands with her. She then lifted her right hand and gripped it to his. It appeared as if her were going to start shaking her hand, but instead her tore her arm off. Hikage fell to her knees. Hiei had now put up his left arm and still smiling. It still looked nice. She then lifted her left hand and gripped it to his. She then tore his arm off. He then fell to his knees and looked at her with the smile still on.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
They had two days before the tournament started up again so they decided to go out and have some fresh air. They had all headed for the edge of the ocean. Hikage was sitting on a large rock at the top of a cliff. She was holding her legs against her chest. She was looking out at the sea with a blank gaze as if she had something other than the ocean on her mind. Hiei then said behind her " You shouldn't sit up there, you might fall. You wouldn't want Kurama to sulk over your death would you." He said with a snicker afterwards. Hikage then said, still dazed in her own world " So, does it matter? I'm not good enough for this wold, so why should I be here anyway? Is the only reason to fight not to die because people would be sad if we did die?" Hiei then grunted and mumbled "Acting like an idiot as always. You wonder why Kurama likes you so much." Hikage didn't answer his comment and said " I assume you didn't just come here to criticize me. What do you want?" He then said " Kurama asked me to bring you back to the group." She then slid off the rock and walked up to Hiei and followed him back to the group.  
When they got there Hiei then said yanking her arm " It's about time you told us about yourself! I'm quite curious!" Kurama then tried taking Hiei's hand off of Hikage's arm, but Hiei was forced to hit his fist to his head as Kurama fell from Hikage's arm. Hikage wasn't budging from his hand. He was too strong. Hiei then said " Awww, you aren't strong enough to pull away. How sad, I was hoping for a better fight. Botan then yelled "Hiei, what do you think you're doing?! She's your team mate!" Hiei then said " Does it matter? I'm just challenging her to practice. All she needs to do is make sure she doesn't die and give me the information I want at the same time." She the nodded her head yes. Hiei shoved her away and said " Now, tell me, what exactly are you?" He said charging at her with his sword. He swung at her and in-between swings she said " I do suppose it's about time you knew." Hiei's sword finally hit a tree. She then punched him in the gut and said " I'm three thirds demon. . ." She was interrupted by Hiei's sword loosening from the tree and taking another swing at her. She ducked and said attempting to trip Hiei "and one third human." He attempt to trip Hiei was unsuccessful. His speed was formidable, but so was Hikage's. Hiei was about to slice her in two when she caught his sword between her hands. A simple technique. She then pushed herself away from the blade. He then asked her as he disappeared from her sight "What happened to your parents? Who are they?" Hikage couldn't concentrate on the question and sense his presence at the same time, so she tried answering one of the questions quickly " They died." Even when her answer was that short Hiei had gotten enough time to sneak behind her and slice her side open, leaving the her organs without a scratch. She didn't flinch, but she leaned forward a little to recoil the pain. He then said " And their names?" She then said charging at him for a punch or two saying "My fathers name is Yue Taiyo. My mother was named Sora Yukino." She new that Hiei would be able to dodge her punches, so she made it appear that she was going for a direct approach. When Hiei dodged Hikage disappeared only to appear in back of Hiei and kick the back of his head. She then swiftly appeared in front of him and gave him an upper cut to the stomach. Hiei responded by retuning an upper cut to her side and she was down. He then slammed her against a tree and held his hand to her neck. He held her up to his height so her could talk to her. He then inched his face closer to hers'. He gave her a disgusted face and said "Maybe Kurama likes you so much because you have the same sympathetic feelings for humans. Because you have lived with them so long you are weakened by feeling. You will pay for your foolish acts dearly." Hikage then said with a blank face " No, that's not it. It's quite the opposite. I despise humans for their ways, for what they believe is right. What I want to know is why you want me dead. I'm not in the way of anything you want accomplished that I know of." He then said inching to her ear " If you haven't noticed, you're quite a confusing and suspicious character and I don't intend on taking chances. I usually don't care about ones life, but you could be in the way of the continuation of my life if you're an assassin sent from somewhere to kill me." She then smirked and said " Let me tell you the truth, I'm not here to kill you. I'm really just here on a mission to become a spirit detective, but some how the team ran out of some luck one day and the toddler sent me down here to be on your team. I only know all these spells because my dad was a demon and my mom was a spirit detective. They taught me all kinds of things. They were hunted down by their enemies and killed. The only thing left for them to do was burn my house down. That explains the vision I allowed you to see." Hikage's smirk turned into a weak smile. She then lifted her hand with most of the strength she had left and tried to plant it on his cheek, but he batted it away. Tears started to for in her eyes. Hiei wasn't touched by her sympathy. He threw her to another tree. She slid down the trunk of the tree.  
Kurama ran over to Hikage and supported her body in his hands. His hand stroked her cheek about two times and then it stopped as he stared at her tearful eyes. He finally figured out why she was crying for Hiei all this time. It was because he had been the one who was always putting his life on the line. He often got himself hurt just because his body didn't do what he wanted it to do. He was someone who was close enough to a friend to her and she had probably seen all her friends and the people she held dear die in front of her. One more person would break her. If Hiei died it would be one person too many.  
Hikage attempted to lift her body from the ground. She was succeeding slowly and with wobble after wobble until she was fully up right. Kurama tried supporting her and said " What are you doing? You're beat to a pulp, you shouldn't attempt to fight him." Hikage then said with a tear rolling down her cheek " I might be able to earn his respect if I do win against him. Then I probably won't have to fight him like this anymore." Kurama paused and then he he gave her a hug. His chin rested on her head. He then slightly pulled away and lifted her bangs with his hand and kissed her on the forehead and said " I hate that you're doing this just for his respect, but I see no way that I can stop you from fighting him without hurting you myself."  
Kurama got out of their way and looked at Hikage with a mix of worried, sympathetic and a blank face. Hikage wiped the tears off her face and then gave Hiei a disgusted stare. Hiei smirked and appeared to have disappeared with his extreme speed. He then kicked Hikage in the back. Hikage swirled around kicked Hiei in the air. It showed little effect on Hiei once so ever. She attempted to punch Hiei, but he was already gone. She heard him behind her and elbowed him to the stomach. Once again it seemed like it had little effect on him.  
She had to bring out some energy power, but she shouldn't make a random shot or give herself time to aim, or power up. She needed to think fast and be able to use spirit energy fast enough so he doesn't find out her strategy too fast. She decided the easiest way to make her spirit energy seem invisible is to concentrate it into simple attacks. It was the fastest way to use her spirit energy without Hiei noticing.  
It now looked like some dodging and missing punches circle. Hiei was always jumping in the air and Hikage was doing whatever she needed to dodge Hiei's attack and turn her stance into an attack like a graceful beast. If she didn't start getting sloppy this circle would be going on until she was good and tired. She was getting quite bored of Hiei jumping up and down. She then made a decoy move and changed it into grabbing Hiei's ankle and throwing him against a tree. Yes, a tree. They're everywhere. Hiei smirked as he got up from the tree and said " I never thought you'd try such a sloppy move. You seemed more like the graceful beast type of fighter, but maybe I'm working with someone who's fighting technique is only revealed in difficult battles." Hikage then said charging at him going for a punch " No, I'm just a compromiser." She then missed and used a spirit energy punch to her side. Hiei was blasted through a couple trees. Hiei flinched and then thought to himself getting up " Maybe it's her human jean that makes her so very powerful. Then against can't be. Nothing has happened to her present loved ones." While he was trying ot get up Hikage appeared as if from no where and continuously punched him in the gut. His forehead was dripping with blood and he was coughing up blood every punch she got in. Hiei hadn't let his guard down yet. He then punched her to bring her attention somewhere else, but it didn't work. She then quickly put her right hand in front of Hiei's Jagan. It nearly gave him enough time to give her a blast to her stomach, but a blue substance was being sucked from his Jagan through his head band. Hiei's eyes started to close. Hikage then said " It looks like I won." Hikage then tried carrying Hiei back to where the others were.  
Kuwabara then said as he heard foot steps toward them " I'm getting a chill again guys." Out of the shadows came Hikage carrying Hiei.  
  
AT THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
Hiei had just woken up from a long sleep that was about five hours. His eyes were slowly opening. He could feel a weight holding down his right arm down. He sat up and saw Hikage with her hands holding onto his arm as she used it as a pillow. Kurama said looking out the window of the new bed room which was a whole door way of glass letting the sun shine through " She's been sitting there since we brought you here. She's been worried about you, Hiei." Hiei then said with his hand over her forehead " What the hell did she do to me?" Kurama slightly turned just enough to eye him and say " From what Hikage told me, she sucked some of your energy out of you and that's when you fell. She must have taken a lot out of you. You were out for five hours." Hiei replied " I don't get how her power increased so much during the battle. None of the people she cared about now were getting killed, or kidnapped." Kurama then turned completely around and walked up to Hiei's new bed and said " You were the one that made her become so powerful. She was worried about you. She thinks of you as a friend, or the closest thing ot it." Hiei with a hiss " Sorry, I'm that the kind of person you make friends with. You must be thinking of someone else." Kurama then said " No, I'm pretty sure she thinks of you as someone close to her. You were the first person she had cried for since she was a child. I could see it in her eyes. In fact, she only fought you to gain your respect." Hiei paused and then looked down at Hikage sleeping on his arm. His face was blank and he didn't intend to change the way it looked. Hiei then said " I'm not expected ot hang around her every second of the day am I?" Kurama chuckled and said " Oh no, you don't have to do that. That's my job. All you have to do is not die." He smirked and then said " Surely a girl would want to hang around a person like me before I died, but then again I don't intend on dying any time soon." Kurama smiled and said " Well I suppose, but at least return a hug or let her hug you when she's relieved that you survived yet another impossible assignment. Anyway, here are now more rooms available in the hotel, so we got to split into a couple more. It appears is three will be taking this room."  
Hikage started to wake up and noticed that Hiei was sitting up. She then said with a tired voice " Kurama, Hiei's awake see. . ." Kurama then said bowing down in front of her and smiling " Oh really? I didn't notice. I was watching a certain angel sleep on Hiei's arm and make it fall asleep." Hikage then said " Really?! Oh I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to be a bother." Hikage then leaned in to give him a hug. Quickly before the hug she gave him a kiss in the cheek and then hugged him. Kurama grew jealous of the kiss. Kurama then said to Hikage " Can I see you outside the bed room for a minute?" Hikage then released her hug from Hiei and said " Sure." Hiei was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to let her hug him.  
When Kurama and Hikage got out in the hall way Hikage then said " What is it you-" She was cut off when Kurama slammed her against the wall. Kurama forced his elbow on the wall to support his weight. He then said breathing on her lips with his eyes calmly closed half way " I just wanted to say how much I love you. . ." His voice faded into a kiss that forever would stay in her memory. It was strong and kept her tongue busy. He then started putting his hands on her waist and they started moving toward an extra bed room. When Kurama's back hit against the door he then slowly released his kiss and turned the door knob behind him. Then then continued into the room and then closed the the door locking it behind them. Kurama then threw her on the bed and proceeded on the bed with her. He was doing quite a good job at messing up her hair. Kurama's jealousy have faded away when he was kissing Hikage in the hall way. Kurama was happier that she was wearing a buttoned shirt today unlike yesterday. She dressed herself this morning, so she must have a bra on. Kurama then started unbuttoning Hikage's shirt about six buttons down. Yep, she was wearing a bra. Kurama decided not to take her whole shirt off so that it wouldn't lead to sex. If he completely took it off chances are he'd go further than that. He delicately touched his hands to the middle of her collar bone and spread his fingers out as they moved across her collar bone to her her soft shoulders, letting the collar of her shirt fall from her neck to the pillow she lay on. Kurama kissed her neck with most care. His hand slid down her arms as her shirt was forced down farther. Kurama hovered over Hikage with a warm smile. Hikage unzipped Kurama's purple shirt. Kurama then threw the shirt else where in the room.  
Hiei was till in the other room knowing they weren't coming back any time soon. He knew they were probably making out or something related to flirting and up the scale. He couldn't believe that he was the closest thing to a friend to Hikage. Heck, then again she didn't seem like the friendliest person herself when they met her. He thought to himself about the combination her parents made of her. One human, a spirit detective. The other a demon, a master criminal and both of their sides joined forces to destroy the couple that had stayed hidden until they were attacked by one another's' sides. When her house was burnt down she seemed as if she didn't care. Not a tear was on her face when she was five years old. Her eye brow hadn't twitched. She was all alone for all those years. Not even her brother stood by her when the house burnt down. He thought a little girl would probably cry if her parents died. After all, she was a girl. It was in their nature to cry a lot. Well, at least some girls' nature.  
Mean while Kurama was putting his shirt back on and Hikage was buttoning her shirt. Before Kurama was finished zipping his shirt back up Hikage wrapped her hands over Kurama's shoulders and placed it in front of where the zipper was suppose to zip up. The zipper was still half way down. Her left hand was touching his chest. Kurama then said with a smile " How come you can touch my chest and I can't touch yours'?" Hikage smirked and said " Who said you couldn't touch it. You just missed your chance. Your chest is just so much more appropriate to touch in public than mine." Kurama then laughed and said " I suppose that does make sense." Hikage then let her hand slip out of his shirt. She then said laying on the bed " I call the room next to Heie's." Kurama then said " Why that room? There's only one bed." Hikage responded, lifting her hands behind her head " I know, I just want to see the sun rise when I get up. Before I go to sleep I want to gaze into space." Kurama leaned over her and planted on Hikage's cheek saying " Look no further than me then." Her shocked face then turned into a warm smile as she said " I'll be fine. You're welcome to visit the room any time you like." Kurama then gave her a warmer smile and said " You should be seeing me very often then." Hikage then smirked again and sat up as Kurama pushed away from the bed. He then suddenly brought up a subject that had nothing to do with the previous subject " By the way, when's your birthday, Hikage?" Hikage then said without care " April first. I suppose it's almost here." Kurama then said staring down at his feet " Yeah, in a couple of days. We'll have to throw you a party or something." Hikage then stared at him in question an said " Why would you throw me a party? Don't you just go on with regular life the day of your birth day?" Kurama had remembered that she mentioned her parents had died at an early age. He then said " Well, when you have people you love they want to celebrate your birthday with you, so they usually throw parties for the persons' birthday. I would like to celebrate your birthday with you." Hikage then said " I suppose I could try it as a first time. My parents always just baked a cake for me, but I guess I could try a party." Kurama then said forgetting about the kiss Hikage gave Hiei on the cheek "I have to go out and do something, so could you look after Hiei?" She nodded her head yes. Kurama then got up off the bed and out the door he went. Hikage then got off the bed and walked onto the mini hall way to Hiei's room. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She then said " Kurama had to go do something. He told me to watch you. Then again, you might not like me being in here." She then opened the clear balcony door. She said turning her head just enough to see him "I'll be sitting out here. I suggest you stay in your bed. I took a lot of energy out of you. If your going ot be fighting tomorrow then I suggest that you have all your strength back."  
She then walked out side. She looked to the sky as if she was waiting for something or someone. She then held her knees to he chest with her arms. After ten minutes of sitting there a raven came directly to the rim that made sure people didn't fall off their balcony. Hikage got up and went straight for the folded piece of paper. She took it off of the ravens' ankle and opened it. Then letter had said:  
Dear Ms. Taiyo  
  
We have come to the tournaments to bring you down and make sure that your testing will be discontinued. We made the mistake of leaving you behind instead of killing you when we had the chance. We would like to reintroduce this chance by fighting you in the ring tomorrow. We will not take no as an answer. We're not after your friends, so don't even try to team up. We've put five of our best on a team. They're going to want a good fight, so don't die too soon.  
Mr. Kouki  
  
Hikage then leaned down t the side of the ravens' head and put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered " Tell them I'll enjoy kicking their asses." The raven automatically turned into a dove and then flew away. She then walked back into the room. Hiei then said with his hands over his head which was on the pillow " What was that about?" Hikage then looked at him and said " Sorry to say, but if we're going to fight the other team I have to be the only one fighting the other team tomorrow. I can't imagine how unfair it will be for the team, but I'm willing to do so." Hiei jumped to the edge of the bed in non agreement. He didn't like the idea that she was the only one to fight tomorrow. Not because he was worried about her, but because he wanted to fight. He then said " Who the hell are these guys?" Hikage then said " I appreciate the fact that you'd like to fight tomorrow, but in order for them to agree on a battle form they need only me to fight them. They're giving our team no choice but to have only me fight." Hiei then started to get angry and said " Stop trying to be a fucking hero. It makes you sound stupid." Hikage then bowed down in front of his face looking quite angry. She said " Excuse me for making the plans. Oh wait, I didn't write the fucking letter. That's right. If you want to convince the fucking Demons of Yami to reconsider I suggest you take a watch and find out how long it takes you to realize that they're only after me." Hiei then responded " Why the hell would they want to kill you. You're a fucking girl. Quite harmless looking to the eye." Hikage then said " Right, I just look so harmless I guess. Maybe I'm too flimsy to fight at all." Hiei then yelled back " Yeah, with all those scars it shows." Hikage yelled back " You should talk. You're always going off beating your arm to a pulp and you used that Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack near the beginning of the tournament. You do everything as if it's a simple task."  
Hikage then saw Hiei staring at her. She then yelled " What are you looking at?!" Hiei then said " I could have sworn that your eyes were blue." Hikage then said sitting next to Hiei " My eyes change color sometimes. They stay blue most of the time, but they sometimes turn red. When my eyes turn red I can't notice unless it is dark out. When my eyes turn red it gives me the ability to see in the dark. I can't control it when it changes like this when I don't need it. When I want to use it I can purposely turn my eyes red, but other than that it just turns red and blue." Hiei then asked " Why doe they change colors?" Hikage said closing her eyes " They change because of my mix in demon jean. I have two demon jeans. One is a Phoenix, the other is a fox. My father was a Phoenix demon in a human form with red eyes that could see in the dark. His mother was a fox demon with blue eyes. I got both of their jeans, but I was born with my grandmothers' eyes and they kept on changing colors from then on. My mother was a human with green eyes. Her eye color never got mixed in with my jeans. This is what I look like as a human. My mother was on the case of my fathers' murders and was trying to catch him. She was instead captured by my father and eventually fell in love. When a couple other spirit detectives came my father escaped, but my mother lied to the others and said she didn't know where he had gone. Of coarse she knew. My father confessed his love for my mother and they lived in a house shrouded in a forest for ten years. They had my and my older brother while they lived in the forest until the spirit detectives found where my mother was and as the news spread through the worlds. Then demons had found out that my father married a human and they made an alliance with the spirit detectives for the first time. They killed my parents and left me and my brother living, not knowing that we existed." Hikage let herself fall back on the bed with her hands behind her head and said " That's why the team wants to make the fight so unfair for tomorrow."  
Hiei got up off the bed and looked at his shirt sitting next to the bed. He then shrugged his shoulders and didn't care if his shirt was off. Heck, Kurama could come barging in at any moment and get jealous, or over superstitious and go suck faces with Hikage again. He looked at Hikage closing her eyes on the bed. Her long hair of flaming color was wildly spreading around the bed sheets. Hiei then said " You wanna stop hogging my bed while I get something to eat, or are you going ot stay there all day without food." She then opened her eyes and sat up saying " What are we eating?" Hiei then said " What ever looks edible in the fridge." She then said "That doesn't sound bad." She go up on her feet and walked to the door with Hiei opening the door. They walked to the living room and made hot dogs. Hikage flipped the T.V. on and it was the Dark Tournament news. It showed the fights that had happened before Hiei's fight. When Hiei was getting the hot dogs ready Hiei's fight came on. Hiei jumped on he couch and gave Hikage her hot dog. Then it showed when Hiei got blown across the arena into a wall. Hiei then said " Oh, that was Friday wasn't it. Pf, must have flopped big time to loose against that idiot." Hiei looked over to Hikage as she didn't respond to the comment. He saw a tear roll down her face. She seemed as if she was trying like hell to keep her tears in her fucking eye balls. She couldn't hold her tears back. Her face was gushing with tears. She then said to Hiei " You fucking scared me you idiot. It wasn't funny at all." She then leaned her head on Hiei's chest. At first Hiei paused his arms open and then held her as she cried. He was having serious doubts about agreeing with Kurama now. He was uncomfortable like that. It was about ten o'clock and she was doing this now. He felt annoyed.  
Kurama then walked in the door and saw Hikage crying on Hiei's chest. He then said " What's wrong?" Hiei turned his head and said "She saw the match I had on Friday that was on T.V. Kurama walked over to Hikage and took her away from Hiei. He could see he was getting annoyed. He then walked her to her room and inside, closing the door behind him. He then asked looking at her tear stained face " Are you going to be all right for now?" She then nodded her head yes and said " I think I just need to go to sleep. I'll take a shower in the morning like I did today." Kurama then nodded his head yes and left the room so she could get dressed into her night clothes. When Kurama left the room he saw Hiei going back to his room and yelled after he closed the door " Where the hell is your shirt you fucking flirt?!" Hiei then said calmly " I decided I didn't need to put it back on." Kurama walked to his room right across the mini hall from Hikage and closed the door behind him.  
After a couple minutes Hikage was finished dressing and went straight to bed, turning off the light and closing the blinds to the balcony window.  
  
While she was in bed she heard a knock at the door. She then said " Come in." Kurama came in with purple boxers and closed the door behind him. He then said " I couldn't sleep in my room. Could I sleep in yours?" Hikage then said " There aren't any other beds in this room, so I don't think that would work." Kurama frowned, but then smiled again. He walked over to the bed and lifted the covers, sliding under them with Hikage. Hikage then said turning to Kurama " What are you doing?" Kurama then gave her a warm smile and said " I figured we could share a bed since there were no others in this room." Hikage didn't make any motion to kick him out and turned the other way. Kurama then folded his arm over her chest. Hikage then rolled on her back looking at Kurama. Kurama was now hovering over her body. He inched closer and then kissed Hikage letting his chest connect to hers' ( Anime Skittals: Now that I think of it, Kurama and Hikage sure have been making out a lot more than they've been just kissing. Pf, oh well, it's my story anyway. Not that I'm taking advantage of any characters.) He started unbuttoning her shirt. He kissed the skin below her collar bone. He kept on kissing lower and lower until he was about to move the collar to her night shirt bellow her nipple ( Anime Skittals: Uh, please don't make me repeat that word.) Hikage then said to Kurama before he could do that " Kurama, stop. . ." Kurama looked into her eyes and saw that she was uncomfortable with him going that far down, so he stopped and worked his way back up to her neck. Kurama could see Hikage blushing. A drop of sweat fell off of Kurama and onto Hikage. Hikage lifted her hands and let her fingers seep through Kurama's hair. Kurama lifted his head from Hikage's neck and said " Is something wrong?" Hikage smiled at him and said " No, nothing's wrong." Kurama looked at her eyes and saw nothing indicating a problem. Kurama then traced her lips with his finger in curiosity. He then kissed her luscious red lips.  
Hiei barged into the door hoping that it was Kurama's room since he wasn't in the other bed rooms. He was hopping to talk to him about the agreement he made to hug Hikage and stuff. Instead he saw Kurama and Hikage making out which, to him, looked a lot like sex. He then said yelling from his sickened view of them " God Kurama, could you tell me before you plan in having sex?!" He had finally shut the door.  
Kurama didn't blame Hiei for thinking it looked like sex. The bottom half of his body was under the covers and Hikage's shirt was open. Kurama then said to Hikage as he delicately touched his hand to her cheek " I think I should sleep in my room tonight. We don't want Hiei getting the wrong idea." Hikage nodded yes. Hikage buttoned her shirt while Kurama got off the bed and headed for the door. He then left the room. Hiei then stopped Kurama from going ot his room and asked to talk with him in the living room.  
Hiei then asked Kurama " Do I really have to let her hug me. I'm getting to be quite annoyed at it already. Do you think you could get her to just hug me once a day or something?" Kurama chuckled and then said " I suppose I can do something about it. I'll ask her in the morning. I'll make sure the it doesn't sound like we've talked." Kurama was about to go to his room when Hiei then said " Wait, I have another question." Kurama then turned around and listened to his question. Hiei then said " Has Hikage talked to you about her past yet?" Kurama then looked down to the right and said " She and I don't talk about her past much. She is very uncomfortable with it. She once asked me if I would let her forget her past. I could see her past was very painful. It was easy to see in her eyes. I've noticed her eyes turning red and blue. When her eyes turn red I can see all of her emotion mixed into one and I can barely tell how she's feeling, but when her eyes are blue they are quite easy to read. Why do you ask?" Hiei then said " She told me the details about her parents. I've heard of the legendary Yue Taiyo, but I never heard how he died. She was talking about how she had very mixed jeans. She has two different demon forms because of her grand mother and her father. She has both a spirit fox jean and a spirit phoenix jean. It's very rare to get two different demon jeans. There was a raven that appeared with a note on the balcony today. They don't want any of us to fight except for Hikage. I didn't understand the concept of it turning into a dove when she whispered something to it." Kurama then looked at him with question " The raven turned into a dove you say?" Hiei nodded his head yes. Kurama held his chin and said " A long time ago in my past life as a spirit fox turning a dove into a raven meant a death match. When one sent a dove with a note it meant good luck for the person that received the note. Which must mean she has to kill tomorrows team before she gets killed." Kurama was just about to say good night to Hiei when he remembered the incident that happened in the bed room and said " Oh and Hiei, we weren't having sex. We were making out." Hiei smirked in disbelief and then said as he walked to his room " Whatever." They all went to sleep after that.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	5. When All Demons Brake Loose

Author's Notes: This chapter Hikage will be fighting the team that has threatened to end her life in a one on five match. There might be more to the death match than killing to win. It's time for her to show her real power. Hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah, someone asked " Is Hikage going t start liking Hiei, or will she just like Kurama?" That's actually a secret till later, because it would reveal some later events that I don't want you knowing about till they happen. All I can tell you is Hiei starts to fall in love with her, but I'm not telling you if Hikage loved him back or not. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurama woke up and yawned. He was still quite tired but it was almost time to go to the stadium. He then sat at the edge of his bed and thought about Hikage and how they were going to get out of this one. The enemies were getting stronger and she had never fought against five at once. Sure she had fought four amateurs at once, but he had heard that this team was extremely to the point and powerful. Speaking of Hikage he then got up and walked across the hall and opened the door to Hikage's room. He assumed she would still be asleep. She had a habit of sleeping in. Instead he found her on the balcony with a ton of doves there with her, and some more were still coming. She was holding a dove on her finger. Kurama closed the door leaving it cracked just a bit. He then went out on the balcony scaring some of the doves out of their spot and said " Where'd all the doves come from?" Hikage then turned to him with a warm good morning smile and said " My elder brother sent them to me. My brother sent me a letter with one of them saying he wishes me the best of luck. He said he'd be at the stadium to cheer me on today." Kurama then said with a worried face " I must say I'm against today's arrangement, but I don't see how I can stop you if you've already decided. I just hope you have a trick up your sleeve." Hikage smirked at Kurama's worries and said " I won't need sleeves when I get to the stadium today. I'll beat the crap out of them." Kurama's face didn't seem any more convinced that she would win today, but he still had faith in her.  
Hiei then walked in the room and saw that Kurama's face was quite worried and there was a mass of doves on the balcony. Either Hikage was accepting a lot of death matches and she turned them all into doves, or someone was wishing her a heck of a lot of luck. He then walked to the balcony door and said " Kurama, is something wrong?" Kurama's frowned automatically disappeared in surprise that Hiei had was ready and dressed and attempted to go in Hikage's room for something. He would never have thought of wanting something from Hikage. Kurama then asked in curiosity " May I ask why you are here?" Hiei then said " No, you may not ask, because I did not intend you to be here while I talked to Hikage." Kurama then walked out of the room disappointed that Hiei had come in. Well he did always have other business to attend to. He went to Hiei's room and looked in the closet for some clothes he would let Hikage borrow and then get Hiei angry.  
Hiei then said staring out to the sky looking annoyed at all of the doves " Your eyes turned blue again." Hikage then said " Yeah, I guess so." Hiei then said turning to face Hikage and said " But that's not why I wanted to talk to you alone." Hikage then said " I know. You don't usually talk to me about my random features." Hiei then said "I just feel we shouldn't hug more than once a day. I get kind of annoyed after one." Hikage then responded by saying " That's fine with me. I don't have anything against it." Hiei then said " That's not all I have to say. I'm feeling a random great power in you all of a sudden. You want to tell me where it came from?" Hikage then said " It was always there, I just had to hide it a little bit longer from everybody to make sure I could be underestimated a while." Hikage then got up and said " If you'll excuse me, I would like to get dressed." Hiei then walked out of the room as Kurama walked in the room. He then set the clothes from Hiei's closet on Hikage's bed and asked her to wear it today and left.  
When Hikage was finished washing and getting dressed she came out into the living room. Hiei then said " Where the hell did you get that?" Kurama started laughing. Hiei then turned to Kurama with an angry face and said " How'd you get in my wardrobe? You'll pay for that you idiot. I'll beat the crap out of you." Hiei dived for Kurama and Kurama let Hiei punch him as he laughed his head off not making and sign he was getting hurt. Hikage was wearing a black shirt which was tucked into black pants with two white belts and some black training shoes.  
  
AT THE STADIUM  
  
They were in the stadium waiting for the announcer to announce when the fighting would begin. Finally all the demons and people who were coming were in their seats and the announcer started to announce today's tournaments " Today the Urameshi team will be fighting the Yami team, but this isn't just any event. The teams have agreed to have only one of the Urameshi team players to fight against all of the Yami team alone. One after the other." The crowd started to scream in excitement as they made themselves sure the Urameshi team was going down.  
Hikage was just about to walk onto the platform when she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her in her tracks. Kurama then said " Just remember that I have faith in you." She walked forward and onto the platform with nothing, but silence. The announcer then said " It's Hikage Taiyo verses Himori Kaiba." The announcer gave the signal to fight. Hikage started to dig in her pocket for something while Himori stayed on his guard. Hikage finally pulled out a pair of white gloves and put them on. The man was annoyed that he was on his guard only waiting for her to pull some gloves out and yelled " Why the heck do you need those?!" She then looked up at him in the process of finishing to put the other glove on and said " Well I thought that killing you would be a messy job so I decided to bring some gloves so that my hands don't get dirty." He then growled. Hikage then looked down at her glove pulling it down all the way. She looked back up and Himori was gone. She then felt two punches to her face and a kick to her gut. She then coughed up some blood. She gasped for air as her pupils grew small. The man appeared in front of her and said with a smirk " It appears you can't deal with my speed. Quite a shame you'll die so soon in the fight." Hikage then smirked and said " You didn't give me a chance to prove my self. . . amateur." She then stood straight up and dove wings sprang from her back. She then said with her hand on her waist " It's true, I'm not all human. I have a hand full of surprises. You just happen to be one of the ginny pigs that I get to test them on." She then leaned forward to create momentum to pick up her speed and then it seemed as if she had disappeared. Himori was having great difficulty sensing where she was. Not even Kuwabara could sense her. Hikage then kicked him from above. She concentrated all of her spirit energy into her whole body. She then punched him two times to the face and swirled around kicking him in the stomach. She then scraped through his clothes and through his skin. His chest was bleeding quite heavily. She then yelled out " You might know this one. It's a classic. Spirit Gun!" It shot right through him and he fell. He was still breathing and if he was still breathing, he was still alive, which didn't satisfy Hikage. Hikage's eyes turned red and she summoned a sword. She then raised it and pierced through his right lung. Blood sprayed all over her face and clothes. Her pupils were dangerously small as she went mad stabbing him continuously until there was nothing but blood. She then said with a smile of a mad man " It's not my fault you wanted to die. I love the taste of your blood. It taste so delicious. I think I'll save some left overs." She then threw the sword to the side and started punching the guys face. He then grabbed one of his eye balls out of its' socket. She looked like she was enjoying it. She then stopped and stared at the announcer and said with a smirk " Just say it, I won by death. It's quite obvious he's dead." The announcer then said backing away from Hikage and said " The winner is Hikage by rule of death." The audience started to groan and boo her. She then yelled at the audience with anger " Shut up! If you don't want to die I suggest you shut you're fucking crap hole!" They still booed her. She then looked at one part of the stadium where she didn't see anyone the team knew or she knew. She then raised her hand to the part of the stadium and a large ball of red energy formed in her hand and was launched . A large portion of that part of the stadium blew off and tons of demons died. The rest of the audience shut up when she showed to courage to blow up some demons.  
Hikage's elder brother then appeared from the gate to the platform. He then walked up to the platform and asked Hikage to walk over to the edge. She did so. Her brother then made a dove appear in his hand. It had a note attached to it's leg. He then gave it to Hikage and it turned into a large phoenix the size of a normal hawk. She then let it fly out of the stadium. Hikage's brother then said to Hikage " Don't let your anger get the best of you. If you do the whole audience will be blown away and you might get disqualified." She then nodded her head yes and turned around to face her next opponent.  
Her brother then walked to her team and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and staring at Hikage with concern. Kurama hadn't ever gotten the chance to talk to him. It was scary knowing that she had an older brother. He then said " What did it say on the note Hikage sent out of the stadium?" Hikage's brother looked at Kurama from the corner of his eye and then turned his head smirking " I saw you on the balcony with my sister this morning. You didn't seem too happy about the news. Then again who would be other than her." Kurama then said " I didn't ask you about today on the balcony. I asked you what was on the note." The smirk got whipped straight of his face. He then faced the platform and closed his eyes saying " Koenma forgot to mention Hikage's golden egg when she started her job as a spirit detective. It's about to hatch and she needs to under go a test kind of like Yusuke will soon as well. Her test is about to start quite sooner than Yusuke's though. She sent the note to our grand mother. She is very capable of giving her the test. Her test will be quite different than Yusuke's and very long. It will hurt her a whole heck of a lot, physically and mentally. As you can see, when her eyes turn red her judgment can get clouded. She could just as easily kill an innocent person if she's looking for a suspect in a ghost file case. Her eyes will most likely be forced blue during her test, so she can not make such random thoughts. Her demon side has started to awaken through these acts of anger today. She seems like a mad man, or in this case a mad woman. Her appearance makes her look so able to accept them. She could easily be brought into a house and think a guy is just her friend. When things get too hot for her she finally finds out their after he body and the guy wants to be more than friends. Her history with her ex and first boyfriend was great until he broke up with her for another girl. He's going to be all right. He went back to the human world. As I understand it, you have lived in the human world for fifteen years." Kurama then said " Yes, that is correct." Hikage's brother then said " I also over heard the conversation between my sister and and the black haired boy. He seemed to have mysterious amounts of energy. I'm assuming he has a Jagan, but then again I might be wrong." Kurama then said " Yeah, He hides it behind a bandana." Hikage's brother smirked once again and said " As I understand it, you're quite close to my younger sister." Kurama paused in silence. Hikage's brother then spoke " Don't seem so surprised. She obviously has feelings for you, and that worried face you had on this morning gave you away. How far have you gotten with her?" A sweat drop formed by Kurama's head. He wasn't expecting Hikage's elder brother to ask and said " Do you feel like killing someone today?" Hikage's elder bother then said " Not if you tell me how far you two are." He was a weird kind of older brother. He didn't get why he wouldn't kill him, but he was going to get practically killed if he didn't tell. Kurama then sighed and said " We've gotten as far as making out." he then looked down and blushed. Hikage's brother laughed and then said " Just as far as any young man has gotten. She happens to wear a lot of buttoned shirts on purpose. Don't worry about me killing you. As long as you don't hurt her mentally you're fine with me."  
Mean while Hikage was half way into a fight and beaten to a pulp. She was keeping her energy building by the thinnest thread. All she could do was hit him with simple kicks and blocking tactics. If she keeps this up she won't be pulp, she'll be nothing. Her spirit energy hanging at the edge. She had no choice but to resort to her third version of her spirit energy absorbing technique. The opponent, Yuu, then threw a powerful fist of spirit energy at Hikage. Hikage smirked. It was just what she needed to begin the process. Hikage threw her hand at Yuu's fist and stopped it in it's tracks. The spirit energy disappeared from Yuu's fist. He didn't faint. Yuu smirked and said pulling back " What the hell was that for? You could have gotten killed if I had let you stay there any longer." Hikage smirked and said " I was sapping your energy." Yuu laughed and said " You didn't do such a good job. I can't believe master Kouki needed five of his best to kill a stupid third rate kid." Hikage then said with the smirk still on her face " I dare you to throw another fist like that at me." Yuu smirked and said forming a fist. He then said " You're just a monkey, a sad pathetic creature that I shouldn't be wasting my time on." No spirit energy formed while he was running toward Hikage. When he was about to connect his fist to Hikage's face Hikage lifted her hand as if it were a simple every day task that had been going on for years. She then mentioned as Yuu growled at her " Did I mention I took only your spirit energy? I guess not, you were running at me with a useless fist, looking like an idiot. This is why you don't want to get me pissed." Hikage then gripped his fist and and pulled it straight off of his arm. Yuu then leaned a little bit over gripping the part of his arm that Hikage pulled his hand off of. He then charged at her with his left fist. Hikage squinted her eyes in annoyance. She then picked up the sword she used to turn the last guy into nothing but blood. The guy was almost there. She then backed her back up with her arms so she could get a direct cut through his neck. He was finally close enough for her to make the attack and the last words of his life were " I will not be beaten by a idiot monkey!" Hikage then sliced his head clean off. Blood sprayed all over the place. When Yuu's body finally died she leaned down to his head and said " It's sad that you lost to a monkey. She then got up and walked over to her team. She then said " Kurama, you wouldn't happen to have a cloth of some kind would you?" Kurama dug in his pocket and pulled out a white cloth and handed it to Hikage. She then whipped her blood stained face with the cloth. She then said " I'm sorry about all the blood and junk. I don't usually do slaughter like this, but..." Her face then turned very serious and finished " they're in my way and if I need to kill them then I will." Kurama then smiled warmly to Hikage and put his had on her cheek, letting it seek into her hair and said " Well then do what you need to get rid of your obstacles." Hikage smiled back and said " I'm running out of power quickly. It will be hard, but I think I'll be able to manage if your here." Hikage turned around and said " Brother, I will not take no for an answer. I will become my fox demon form when I face Kouki. I'll need you to keep me in my own mind so I can fight clearly." Hikage's brother then said uneasily " I will try me best. If you start causing chaos I will have to resort to canceling your test. An appointment with death would not be to my liking." Hikage walked to the platform again.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
The announcer then yells into the microphone " The last but not least fighter on the Yam team is Kouki! The fighter for the Urameshi team is Hikage!" Kouki's black hair and green eyes made him look a ominous as the devil. Kouki smirked and said "You might become useful as one of my slaves. You could be most useful for personal affairs as well. Once you die I could probably borrow your soul and ask king Yama if he could bring you back to life for me." Hikage then smirked and said " Your power is nothing to me. You are so stupid when you think of possibilities." A dove flew out of the sky and dived into the stadium and toward Hikage. Hikage snatched something off of the doves' leg. She quickly took the stopper out of the bottle she received and she drank it. Her body started teaming with spirit energy. Light appeared to surround her body. When the light cleared a girl white ears and a tail and her fiery blond hair still stayed it's blazing, radiant color. It glowed with gorgeous color. She then finally opened her eyes from the transformation and said with a smirk " It's quite sad that you're so weak compared to me, but that's not my challenge right now."  
Kurama then said " Is this her fox demon form or a replica? It's hard to tell, it seems she's holding back some energy." Hikage's brother then said with his arms crossed and a concerned face " No, that's the real thing, but if she holds back that power too long her inner demon will most likely burst out of her, making her judgments clouded. If she were to have used her full power right now, she wouldn't have any problem killing Kouki, but her inner demon would be fully awakened. Every move she makes, the more the demon she is grows impatient. She is very capable of squashing him like a bug now." Kurama then said " Then what's the problem?" Hikage's brother looked at him and said " It doesn't take too long before she goes paranoid."  
Hikage then yelled with a screaming in her heart " Final Judgment!" Black energy came from her hand and blasted toward Kouki. The line of energy broke into separated threads of darkness and tied around Kouki's body, making it impossible to escape. The treads of black started blinding like a broken light barb that was about to go out. It got faster and faster as the attack got stronger. An explosion was created from the threads. There was nothing left of Mr. Kouki. He was gone, without a trace. Hikage lowered her hand and then her body faded back into her human form. She then walked over to her brother, jumping off the platform and leaning her head against his shoulder " I'm not sure I can do this, Susuma. When I saw the face of my inner demon inching closer I was about to consider forfeit. Concurring my inner demon isn't my thing." Her brother then hugged her and said in response " I know Hikari. You're a little too fragile for this , but you also have the power within you to beat this."  
  
AT THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
Kurama then said as he walked beside Hikage to the couch " I hear you're going through some difficulty. You want to talk about it?" Hikage sighed and then said nothing. Kurama took that as a no. He then said " I understand, I won't ask again." Hikari then said pausing right before she got to the couch " Kurama, I just hope you have a good life while you live. That's all I'm thinking right now. I'm not about to replace the thought with something as upsetting as what I will have to go through soon." Kurama then said " The tournaments will be ending soon. I'm going to let you stay at the hotel room tomorrow while we try beating the Togurmo team. I will have Hiei accompany you even if he does refuse. After what happened today I don't want you pulling that demon stunt again." Hikage nodded her head yes in understanding. Kurama then said " Do you want to take a walk through the hotel for a while?" Hikage then said " Sure." They walked out the door and went walking aimlessly around the halls. Shishi was around a corner and heard Hikage speaking with another guy. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was definitely Hikage. He looked around the corner to see who it was. He saw Kurama, he didn't seem to be much of threat until he saw them kiss right there in the hall that he was peeking down. He became angry and jealous. The angry face was then wiped away with a smirk. He then thought to himself " I could take Kurama's soul out of his body and put it into my sword while I put my soul into his body. I could just put my body in bed afterward." He then walked down the hall where Kurama and Hikage had been talking and said " Kurama, could I talk to you alone for a couple of minutes alone? It's important" Kurama then looked at her and gave Hikage a stare that meant she should go back to the room.  
When Shishi had seen that she was completely gone he put the palm of his hand in front of Kurama's face and his soul got sucked out and Kurama's soul traveled to wherever Shishi's sword was. Shishi's body then faded into the bed of his hotel room. Shishi's soul was now in Kurama's body and he walked up to where Hikage's hotel room was. Being in Kurama's body, Shishi also inherited some memories to support about everything. He never thought that out of all the people in the world, Kurama would be one of those guys that gets jealous because his girlfriend is nice to other guys. When he entered the hotel room he saw Hikage sitting on the couch. Hikage had heard him open the door, so she turned her head and asked " What did Shishi ask you?" Shishi then said " He was wondering where one of his team mates went. He panicked, so I did the best I could to help. I didn't see his team mate on my way up either. His team mate must be training." Hikage turned back to the blank T.V. in understanding. Shishi had expected her to come running up to him and give her and kiss, a hug, anything, but maybe they weren't that tight in the relationship yet. Maybe he picked a bad time to receive Kurama's body. Maybe they hadn't made out yet or something. He then thought to himself as he dug through Kurama's memories. He came upon a ton of make out scenes and kissing and something that almost looked like sex, but not even. He had seen that Kurama would make the first move all the time. He was the one who controlled things during their little sessions. It was just what Shishi wanted, if it were any different, Shishi might have difficulty trying to kiss her without it feeling unusual to her. He walked over to the couch and plopped right next to her. He didn't rest his arm behind her back because that was getting old and he hadn't seen anything in Kurama's memory that saw Kurama ever had to, or did that. He then said to Hikage " I want to show you something in my room. I got a new suit from Koenma."  
They both walked to Kurama's room. When they got inside and shut the door behind them, Shishi slammed Hikage against the door and then started kissing her as hard as humanly possible. When he stopped to look at her reaction he saw Hikage blushing and looking as innocent as he had ever seen her. Their lips parted just by a little bit. Shishi could feel Hikage's large breaths roll off of his lips as he stared into her eyes. He had never noticed, her eyes were blue. He could have sworn they were red, but her fighting attitude could explain his mistake. Shishi then said sarcastically " Didn't the suit just blow you away?" Hikage pushed Shishi away from her softly and then said "I'm going to go find Hiei. If I keep him out of my sight for a second he goes off and almost gets himself killed." Shishi didn't attempt to go after her after she made that comment. Maybe she wasn't in the mood or something.  
When Hikage went to the door to find Hiei the door opened and Hiei was in front of her. Hikage then said "Oh, Hi Hiei. I was just going to go looking for you. She stepped to the side and let Hiei walk in. She then closed the door and they both sat on the couch. Hikage started talking to Hiei. Hiei sat there as he was barely listening. Hikage was saying " I had read the file of your mission to defeat the demon king Suzaku. It was very interesting. It was a bit funny when you sliced that flying eye ball in half. I wish I would have been employed at the time." Hiei had smirked and said "Aren't you going to brag about how great a job Kurama did on the assignment?" Hikage responded with " Why would I? You probably don't want to hear me babble about how well Kurama did on the assignment. I think I'll save that for Kurama." Hiei was speechless. she was positively right. He didn't get how, but she was right. His pupils were quite small at this point. After all this time he had been quiet about almost everything about himself to her and yet she still gets him. She moves in mysterious ways. After about two more minutes of talking Hikage then slowly got up off the couch and said " I'm going to bed now, so if there's an emergency I'll be in my room." She was about to turn when she just remembered " Oh yeah, good luck in your final battle tomorrow. I won't be fighting tomorrow, because Kurama told me take it easy tomorrow and not fight. After all that happened I think I deserve a break." Hikage then went to her her room.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: In the next episode Hikage starts to feel ill as she nears her time to take her long and hard test. Hikage wounld't admit her illness and I'm not quite sure coughing up blood is a good sign. Will they find out that Shishi is in Kurama's body? Find out in the next chapter of Rainy Day Girl. 


	6. My Hurt, Your Strength

Author's Notes: How are you guys? I'm... not going to say weather I'm good or not, but I'm happy to announce chapter six. Please enjoy. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hikage had woke up very early in the moring. It had been so early that not even Hiei was up. Hikage had sat on the rim to the edge of the balcony and watched the sunrise. The burning colors of the sunrise complimented her hair for they both blazed a wild fire. Hiei had just woke up and thought he should check on Hikage so that Kurama didn't have to worry about her dying or being injured in the morning. Hiei entered the room and saw her sitting on the rim to the balcony and ran out to the balcony and said "What the hell are you doing?!" Hikage turned around and said "I wanted to see the sunrise. I figured since I had nothing else to do today this would be the most I could make out of it. I promise not to fall." Hiei saw her blushing and saw her wabeling. She had started to tip forward and faint off of the balcony when Hiei pulled her back and said " You idiot! You're sick aren't you!" Hikage then said "No, I just got up really early and still a little tired."  
Hiei put his hand to her forehead and said "All lies, you know that Kurama will blame me if you fall off the balcony, now come inside." Hiei brought Hikage inside and laid her on the bed and tucked her in under the covers. He then said closing the balcony door to keep cold air from blowing in "You're such a stupid girl. Don't you ever think?"  
Hikage then said "Maybe not. I guess you never know with me, huh." Hiei wanted to tare her mouth out right about now. She was still spitting back sarcasm and it was getting annoying to hear her spit back those kinds of words. Hiei then yelled at her and said "Shut up you demon of a girl! You are so annoying!"  
Hikage then paused at his words and said in responce "Why is it you dislike me so very much?"  
Hiei couldn't possibly begin to make her understand. He then yelled at her, saying "You spit lies and sarcasm at me. I hate yo because you're never serious about anything. Not even your own health. You've been given another chance to live and you use it to give yourself another chance to kill yourself! You're an insane girl with no real purpose in doing all the stupid things you do all the time!"  
Hikage looked at him as if he had missed much more than he was telling her. she then said "It's because you feel like I'm taking Kurama away from you isn't it. You don't feel the same way, as I do about him, but he's your partner and you feel like you're drifting appart." Hikage understood it all very perfectly. She then said with a calm, yet firm voice "I will not break up with him because you refuse to accept our love. I will not break up with someone I love so very much."  
Hiei was furious at this response and stormed to the door. Before he tore the door open he then said "Then let it be! Let your idiot fairy tale come true!" He slammed the door behind him. He stormed to the main room and realized that Kurama was there. He was ready to go already. Hiei then said "Let's go, Kurama." They walked out the door and to the stadium. Little did they know Hikage had followed them there hiding her face inside a cloak. When she got to the ticket collector he asked her for her ticket.  
Hikage responded with "I have not one or any. Let me through. I have important buisness to discuss with a certain bidder." The ticket man then said "There are no acceptions. You must have a ticket to enter. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you have your ticket?"  
Hikage was getting tired of this game and said "Here's my ticket!" She punched him in th gut and the rest of the croud started rushing in while Hikage slipped through all the people and took her seat in the ver front row of the stadium. She wasn't watching the match. She had been thinking to herself, how very long it had been since she had felt so happy and loved.  
At this point, Shishi had been forced out of Kurama's body by Kurama's powers.  
It had been hours later when the tournament was all over and they got to have their wishes. They said that all told the team members had to be there. The team all looked at eachother as Hikage was missing and they told her to stay at the hotel. Hikage immediatly rushed over the edge and was now running toward the team. The body guards were called out to take care of the "crazy fan" as they called her. When they almost got a hold of her she stopped and let her cloak fall upon the ground. She then said with a dramatic voice "You will not lay your hands on me, for I have come to claim my reward." the guards had them backed away and let her continue to her team. When she got there, Hiei grunted as he thought he left her at the hotel. They all made their wishes and then it came time for Hikage's wish. She was going to wish for Hiei to be happy for her and Kurama, but then a thought struck her and she decided a different wish was in order. Hikage then said "I wish for something of the pureist kind. Something that can mold to anything of my likeing. Simple enought to carry by my own hand and Complex enough to change as my power does. I wish all of this to be put into one item of your choosing. I wish this!" A flood of light had appeared from her hands, unlike how the others recieved their's. It had blinded most all of the stadium. When the light cleared. There was a neclace with huge chains. There was a thin, cresent moon on it with orchids growing on the moon and a blood ruby filling in the empty space of moon that might be there in a full moon. It was just as her mother left it. The Coolan Crest, once belonging to her mother, and now passed down to her. It was said that a gang of pirates took it when they thought the whole family was killed. The light appeared only becasue it was a summoning wish. The wish was made into a poem shortly after her mother had made the wish. There was only one object like it and only her relatives could use it to their advantage. Hikage then put it on and the gem glowed for it has found it's rightful owner again.  
When it was all over all the demons and people left the arena. The team was about to leave when he had just noticed, "Where did Kurama go?" The team shrugged their shoulders as, of course, they didn't know.  
Hikage had asked to speak with Kurama and they went into one of the rooms in the staduim. Kurama was quite clueless at the ocassion. Hikage then said with an unwilling voice "I think...we should just be friends for now. I didn't tell you earlier, because I thought it would have been extra stress on ou in battle."  
Kurama's face grew pale as he was quite shocked. his colors then started coming back to him as he smiled at her warmly and said "Whatever you think is best." The scene had faded out at that and returned to Hiei walked back to the hotel with the other guys. Kurama had caught up to them and run up beside Hiei. Kurama could tell that Hiei was angry. Hiei then said with an disgusted voice "Aren't you gooing to worry to me about where your sweet Hikage is?" Kurama's face was slightly smiling and slightly looking at regret as he remembered how wonderful Hikage had been "She broke up with me." Hiei's eyes widened as he was shocked. It was unheard of. Kurama then continued with "She said she'd meet us at the hotel. She said she was going to take a short cut or something."  
A couple minutes later they got to the hotel room and Hiei had rushed to Hikage's room. When he saw her he settled down and closed the door behind him. He then said "Why did you break up with him?" Hikage had folded her last shirt and closed her suit case. She was quiet at first, but then said "I thought so very many times about what you said and I thought... that if I loved someone that much then it would be better if I didn't love them like that. Then they can't hurt me so very much. Kurama did nothing to hurt me, but I fear getting hurt and so I have decided to break up with him. I told you the story of my life and I can't afford to risk getting hurt anymore, not like that."  
Hiei looked at Hikage's long hair falling like strings of death over her face and siad "What will you do now...that you have broken up with him? Will you be able to look at his face?"  
Hikage gave him a regretful smile and said "I have also decided to be seperated from your team after the boat brings us home. For school I will not be in a school. I will be having a tutor of my choosing. I made a deal with Koenma to investigate his most dangerous mysteries." Hiei wondered what would happen to Kurama now that Hikage and him were going to be seperated. The thought was lingering in his mind like a cold chill of winter's coming. Hikage looked at Hiei's face as it grew blank in his thought of what could happen. Hikage had, but a hope in her mind that everything would be alright. Hikage's face grew dim in thought of a future where she wouldn't have to feel the hurt she felt. Her test had been post poned ntil she was ready once again. Hikage's face grew into a state of sudden jump and she then reached in her pocket for something she had almost forgot about. Hikage then said "I would like to give you something Hiei. You were the closest thing to a friend I'v ever had in many years and I want you to have this." What Hikage hadf pulled out of her pocket was a blueish sphere that you could see through almost as clear as one who looks into water and sees the bottom of the pond. It was about the size of a gulf ball. Hikage watched Hiei's awe as his stare was curious as to what it was exactly. Hikage had looked at him with an ominously happy smile that could only be mistaken for an evil demon and said "It is a good luck charm. It helps you when in dire need. I do not doubt your strength, but htere are many other things that wings of help could fly to. Now take it and be careful not to show it in public. It is a rare item that my father stole. It's the Feng Huang Charm. Very valuable, even priceless, so do not sell it either." Hikage walked out the door with her suit case and Hiei stood there without a sound.  
Just minutes later they were all running on the beach to the shore to wait for the ship to arrive. As Hikage wait by the sea her hair freely blow in the wind as she would truly miss the shores of beauty. As her back shown to the hotel she had slept in all this time a dove appeared to her and she held up her finger and turned to the dove realizing there was a not on the leg. Sh put it on the grounfd and untied it with her delicate hands. The dove stay there as she open the note. She read it. The words were as clear as the eyes she see with:  
  
Dear Hikage  
I do very much regret the choice you made and yet now I understand why you niglect to answer my letters and let me find you. I have seen it in your eyes that you regret your decission as well, but I can only hope that the choices you make in this life will make you happy. I will continue to follow you in hiding for as long as I know where you are now. I would have liked it if you were happy more often, but you decide to hide yourself from the world. I have given you a pesent. It changes to whatever animal you like. It shares your thoughts. It is your demon.  
Hikage then looked to the sun set and thought in her mind "Brother, there is a stronger power than spirit energy and weapons and I found out that love can concour all things that stand in your way and create a wall of friendship at your side..." __________________________________________________________________ This is not the end, but I had only figured that the end of the tournament needed an ending quote. 


End file.
